The Blade League
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: The Justice League and Blade Clan have always found themselves at odds. But now, with the two factions on the brink of war, something will happen to bring these two adversaries together, along with Sai's newest rival, the vigilante NVRmore. Can these long feuding factions find it in them to work together? And will it be enough to stop this newest threat? A collab with Isreal Pena.
1. Enemies Again

**A/N: If you haven't already read them yet, you should read my Arkham Asailum, Arkham Saity and Sai vs. story, also Israel Pena's OC vs. OC: Dawn of Morality stories before reading this one... or at least skim through for the basic backstory behind this story. Also, thanks to Israel Pena for helping with this story.**

* * *

It all began at Arkham Asylum. I was 20, when I met the Batman and despite the fact we were on the same side, to stop Joker and prevent the spread of chaos from the asylum to Gotham city, we became enemies, Batman viewing my example of justice as evil and labeling me a criminal, while I saw his justice as flawed and weak, deeming the bat a coward who didn't have the guts to do what needed to be done. This persisted long after the events of the asylum, Batman even getting other members of the Justice League to come after me. This feud would last nearly a year, until finally, they needed me. The monster Doomsday was terrorizing the city and I made them a deal. I'd destroy Doomsday once and for all, something they thought impossible, but in exchange, they couldn't touch me. I succeeded in my task and destroyed the monster, forcing the League to never interfere with my duties again. But even now, 5 years later, behind my back, they still looked for a way to bring me down if they ever got the chance...

* * *

"Do something, you imbeciles! He's coming! And if he gets to us, I can promise you'll die before I do!" Edward Nigma, AKA The Riddler, snapped as his goons prepared to defend their strong hold, all shaking in fear as they looked at the steel door ahead of them. Suddenly, the door was kicked down and I walked in. "Oh, shit! I thought it was the Bat! But it's SAI FUCKING BLADE!" One of the goons screamed as they unloaded their guns on me, but I shook my head as all their bullets just hit my trusty trench coat and fell to the ground at my feet.

"It's Sai KUNAI Blade, not Sai fucking Blade. Get it right next time." I said, shooting the guy who said it with one of my Last Regrets revolvers, completely exploding his head. "Oh, never mind. There's no next time after that." I said. I then proceeded to shoot the rest of the goons. Looking around the room, I didn't see any traces of the Riddler. "Nigma!" I shouted, looking around, before finding a hallway to the only other exit to the room besides they one I came from. "Come on out, Ed! You killed a cop with that last Riddle torture chamber of yours. And they're aren't too far behind me. You got two choices. Die painlessly from me, or get beaten to death by the cops that are out for blood." I told him.

"Damn you, ignorant demon! Those riddles were meant for Batman, not for you!" I heard the Riddlers iconic whiny voice ahead of me.

"Unfortunately for you, that's probably why I'm here and not him, he's still trying to figure out all those stupid riddles. I just started ripping the toes off of one of your goons and he told me where your whole base was, not just those stupid trophies you leave out for Batman." I said, entering the office he was in, gathering up all his remaining trophies and future riddle plans for Batman, before looking up at horror and pointing his cane, which somehow doubled as a gun at me, firing and hitting me in the head, but the bullet simply stuck in my skin and I pulled it out with ease and annoyance.

"No! This can't be how it ends! I still have so much to prove! I still have to show up that damn Batman!" He snapped as I snatched the cane and snapped it in half.

"Oh, don't worry, that's what I'm here for. You know, all this could've been avoided if you just had a fucking hobby or something besides insane riddles that kill people. Now I've got a riddle for you: I have no life, but I can die. What am I?" I asked, writing a note, pulling out a kunai and stabbing the note on it.

"Ah! Simple! A battery!" Riddler answered.

"Wrong. You have no life, you just waste your time with this useless riddle stuff, but you can still die." I explained, lunging at him with the kunai...

* * *

It's nighttime at a city. The sky was clear, full of stars. A lone masked vigilante known as NVRmore was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, looking for a crime to stop. Not so long ago, he stopped a mugging from taking place but it was the only crime so far. Things have been awfully quiet. Maybe it's time for him to take a break? At first, NVRmore considered it but noticed silhouettes at another rooftop right up ahead. The last time he confronted an unknown figure, it was the demon ninja, Sai Blade. It ended in a brutal fight that didn't benefit neither party. Deciding to be careful, the vigilante tried to read the mind of the unknown figures. For some reason though, something was preventing him from doing so. Having no other choice, NVRmore decided to use stealth to approach them. Turning intangible, the vigilante crouched and moves ahead. Moving as quick as he could, NVRmore finally reached the rooftop where the numerous silhouettes. Before he could do anything, the vigilante was blinded by a bright green light. Shielding himself, NVRmore heard a calm male voice.

"No need to be alarmed." A strong male voice told him.

As the light began to tone down, NVRmore moved his arm away and appeared to be surprised to see the figures being revealed. They were seven people, composed of six men and one woman. However, the vigilante knew who they are. He had heard stories of them and the good deeds that they performed. The seven were Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, the Flash (Barry Allen), Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Aquaman, and the Martian Manhunter. They are the original founders of the Justice League.

"Hello, NVRmore. I'm Superman and this is the Justice League. You may have heard of us." Superman said.

"We've seen your actions and we're very impressed. We believe that you would make an excellent addition to the Justice League." Wonder Woman explained.

The usually quiet vigilante was shocked by the sudden invite to become a member of the greatest heroes on Earth. His mask was doing a good job concealing the numerous emotions on his face. He didn't know how to respond or what to say. Quickly regaining his composure, NVRmore looked at Superman. "It is an honor to become a member of the Justice League," The vigilante spoke.

Superman smiled at this, extending a hand. "Then welcome aboard." He said.

"We know you will be a valuable member of the team." Batman said.

NVRmore took Superman's hand and shook it. "I'm glad to be aboard. Thank you," the vigilante said.

"You're quite welcome." Superman said.

"And we already have something you could help us with. I believe you're familiar with Sai Blade?" Wonder woman asked.

The League members couldn't see it because of the mask, but NVRmore's face darkened after the mention of that name. "Yes, I know that criminal. I've encountered him once when he invaded my city, committing the act of murder," the vigilante answered. "We fought a battle that ended in a draw. I passed out from exhaustion and the injuries that I received right after I got him out of the city by pushing him into a train. No doubt he's still out there causing mayhem thanks to his healing factor." He explained.

"Yes, Sai is no ordinary human, or even a metahuman. He's a demon. We've faced him many times before, but sadly, even as a team, we only fought him to a draw." She explained.

"But you lasted quite some time against him. In that time, do you happen to gain any useful information about him? Any strengths or weaknesses?" Batman asked.

"I've read his mind throughout the whole duration of the fight, so I learned his strength and weaknesses," NVRmore replied. "For his strengths, I know he has an assortment of weapons each with magical capabilities. His coat is very durable, very hard to cut through. I know he was holding back during our fight because I learned he has forms to boost his strength, speed, and durability. As for weaknesses, his main one is water. He is very quick-tempered. While rage usually gives a person a boost, it's a fuel that burns out quick and clouds their judgement. Anyone smart enough can take advantage of it. Lastly is that he has low stamina. Keeping him in a fight for a long time or overwhelming him will tire him out." He explained, pointing to Wonder Woman, Superman and Flash. "I'm surprised you three couldn't beat him. Were you holding back against him?" He asked.

"We had to hold back to some extent or risk killing him. But as you said, he had magic weapons that were able to damage me. He stole Wonder Woman's bracelets, limiting her defenses. As for Flash, he overwhelmed him with powerful attacks. No one else stood a chance." Superman explained.

NVRmore stared at them confusingly. "That... doesn't make any sense to me. Wonder Woman, I've heard stories of your bracelets actually serving to limit your powers. Taking them off allows you to be in a more powerful God-like state. Flash, you're the fastest man alive. Every attack is slow to you and you can go six times the speed of light. Superman, you once arrived to save Metropolis from outer space in a matter of seconds, helped pull the Earth and tank powerful blows comparable to Supernovas," NVRmore stated. "I understand you guys holding back so you won't kill. I do the same thing. Sai is a power person and very hard to put down, but I can't believe that the heroes I look up to had a hard time dealing with some edge-lord punk like him." He said.

The League members now looked between themselves, quite embarrassed. "Sadly, we've underestimated him. Worse yet, we were forced to pardon him after he destroyed Doomsday. We are no longer allowed to go after him or stop him from murdering criminals unless he causes catastrophic collateral damage." Batman explained.

"You mean no Justice League member can go after him?" NVRmore asked.

"Yes, unfortunately." Superman confirmed.

NVRmore gripped his hand into a fist in frustration but let it open as he sighed. "I understand," the vigilante responded.

"I'm sorry. I understand your frustration, but he did permanently destroy one of the biggest threats to the galaxy." She said.

"I've heard about Doomsday being vanquished. I thought you guys sent him to the Phantom Zone. I'm surprised someone like him did such a deed," NVRmore replied.

"Sai isn't evil, but he's certainly no hero. I do have to admit, though, I am grateful he finally put an end to Doomsday." Superman said.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to trust him though," NVRmore admitted.

"None of us do. We've been waiting for him to make ANY kind of slip up and break the rules of our agreement so we can go after him again." Batman said, almost with venom in his voice.

NVRmore then heard Martian Manhunter's voice in his head. (Batman holds a SEVERE grudge against Sai. Among the League, Batman has failed the most attempting to apprehend him.) The green-skinned hero explained.

Wonder Woman sighed at this. "I wouldn't say we're THAT desperate to get him, but it would be easier to sleep at night knowing he wasn't killing people, criminals or not." She said.

The vigilante felt the same way about Batman's frustration. The demon made a fool out of him, mocking his methods of handling criminals. Taking a life is unforgivable in his eyes. "I agree," NVRmore said. "I also wouldn't prefer him running loose, taking lives."

"Sai is careless. Soon enough he'll forget about our deal and do something that forces us to step in." Batman said.

"Unfortunately, I can see that happening," NVRmore muttered.

Suddenly, a nearby jumbotron (or whatever you call those giant TV's on the sides of buildings) came on. "A breaking news story out of Gotham, the infamous criminal Edward Nigma, also known as The Riddler was found murdered near the Gotham City docks. Authorities only lead is a note stabbed into the Riddler's forehead with a shuriken, reading, excuse my language: 'Fuck your riddles. Seriously'." The news anchor said, causing Batman to growl and clench a fist in anger.

"He obviously enjoys taking advantage of that pardon," the vigilante noted, no doubt frustrated that Sai took another life.

"You have NO idea." Superman said.

"He's also executed Cheetah and Gorilla Grod, leaving similar messages. He never directly mentions us, but I'm positive he's taunting us." Flash said, equally angered.

"I recommend you keep a closer eye on your city. If he finds out you joined the League, there's a very good chance he'll do the same here." Batman said.

"I've been preparing myself just in case he comes back. He's too dangerous to let my guard down," NVRmore stated.

"Good work." Batman said.

"Thank you, sir," the vigilante replied. He nodded at this.

Superman then stepped forward. "Well then, as a new League member, would you like to see the Watchtower? You'll be a frequent visitor, so you should learn how to get around while you're there." He said.

"I would be honored to be at the Watchtower," NVRmore answered.

"Very well then." Superman said, starting to fly off while Green Lantern collected everyone else in a bubble and followed him.

NVRmore looked through the bubble, finding himself in the air. He decided to lean against it while waiting.

"Careful with those blades on your arms. Don't want to pop this baby." Flash said.

"Sorry," NVRmore apologized as he moved away from the bubble.

Wonder Woman rolled her eyes and slapped Flash in the back of the head. "Don't let him fool you, NVRmore. It takes a lot more than sharp objects to break Green Lantern's constructs." She assured him.

"That's a relief" the vigilante said.

"Yeah... Too bad there are still people who can get past it." Green Lantern said grudgingly.

"I'm guessing Sai was one of them," NVRmore asked.

"Yes... I came to arrest him and his girlfriend shot at me, so I knocked her out first. Then he used that Devil form of his... I didn't stand a chance." He explained.

"I see," the vigilante muttered.

Finally, the team arrived at the Watchtower. NVRmore landed on the floor once entering inside. He was admiring the area, seeing other superheroes inhabiting the satellite.

Batman moved to the computer while the others looked to NVRmore to see how he was handling the new surroundings. "What do you think?" Superman asked.

"It's pretty amazing," NVRmore answersed "It's beyond my expectations."

"Glad to hear it." Superman.

Suddenly there was an alert throughout the base. "Black Adam is attacking Metropolis. And guess who showed up to stop him..." Batman said, glaring at the screen he brought up, witnessing me fighting Black Adam on the rooftops in Metropolis, shielding myself from the godly powered ruler's lightning with his trench coat. However, this time, I had my hood up a mesh screen hanging from the hood to cover my face, so from a distance, no one could tell who I was, but the League clearly knew after dealing with me so many times in the past.

"We should hurry before Sai kills him," NVRmore stated. "Doesn't he stay in his homeland of Kahndaq to protect it though? Why would he attack Metropolis?"

"He also regularly tries to take over the world. It's possible he found out Superman wasn't in Metropolis and thought it was a good time to attack. Taking over a highly-respected city such as Metropolis would scare people and cause them to panic, as well as creating an ideal American base of operation." Batman explained.

"You are one mere demon! I have the power of six gods!" Black Adam said on screen as he fired lightning at me as I pulled out my claymore with lightning powers, Ardat, absorbing the lightning, stylishly spinning it around and pointing it at Black Adam.

"Not much of gods, then I'd say. Six of them and you barely make a match for Lord Raiden." I countered, rushing in at Black Adam, who jumped back and flew away to clear some distance, firing lightning all the while.

"He supposedly has the powers of the Egyptian gods. You're arrogant as always," NVRmore muttered in his breathe, aiming his words at me.

"This should be a good chance to show what you can do NVRmore. Are you ready?" Superman asked.

"I am," the vigilante answered. "While I'm still human and Black Adam is at the same level as you, Wonder Woman, and Captain Marvel, there's still ways I can help contribute to his defeat."

"Glad to hear it. Diana, let's go." Superman said, the heroes heading to the Zeta Tubes to be sent to Metropolis. NVRmore followed the two heroes to the Zeta Tubes.

* * *

In a matter of minutes, the heroes arrived in the city, looking to the sky to see Black Adam and I in a fierce aerial battle. I was now wearing strange blue gauntlets with tentacles on them, known as Kraken. The tentacles launched out and wrapped around Black Adam and the teeth on the tentacles digging in and pulling to tear away flesh, before Adam sent electricity through them into me, stunning me and allowing Adam to rush in, land a few punches, then he grabbed me. "Shazam!" The magic villain called, then quickly flying back to avoid a powerful bolt of lightning that instead hit me, sending me crashing down into an abandoned city bus.

"Ugh... Okay... I'mma kick his ass..." I growled through some pain.

"I believe this is the best time to intervene," NVRmore advised, turning intangible.

"Agreed." Superman said, firing his heat vision at Black Adam as Wonder Woman flew in to fight up close.

'"About time, I shouldn't have to defend the city of the most overpowered guy on the planet." I grumbled, rolling off the roof of the damaged bus, then noticing NVRmore. "The hell's he doing here?" I asked, pointing to the vigilante.

While NVRmore doesn't respond to my outburst, he silently smirked at it. He took out a few disks and threw them at Black Adam. Since they left the vigilante's body, they now turned tangible. The disks hit the supervillain at the back of the head, exploding upon impact.

Superman smiled in approval at this, before turning to me. "He's a new member of the Justice League. Something you could've been if you compromised with us and stopped murdering people." He explained, blasting Adam with another blast from his heat vision while he grappled with Diana.

"Well good for him. I think I've made it clear I didn't want to be on a team with you holier than thou boy scouts who don't have the guts to put these murderers down like the rabid dogs they are." I snapped, readying a fireball.

"It's better than being a loose cannon murderer no better than the people he puts down, not caring about the damages he causes." Superman snapped back, gesturing to the destroyed bus.

"Like you don't do worse. At least I tried getting him out of the city first. And besides, he sent me into the bus, that wasn't my fault." I countered, grabbing and picking up the bus. "Diana, watch out!" I called, throwing the bus. Diana turned and saw the bus, getting out of the way at the last second, Black Adam not reacting in time and getting hit by the bus, getting crushed under it as it crashed down at the end of the road. "THAT was my fault." I said.

"All that matters is making sure that the civilians have been evacuated," NVRmore stated as he saw Black Adam ripping the bus apart. The supervillain went to attack the vigilante first, only to go through him by surprise and accidentally punched me in the face instead.

"YOU'RE A DIIIIII-!" I shouted before getting slammed into another abandoned vehicle.

Even knowing his new ally had intangibility, Superman was shocked, taking a second to register what just happened, before throwing several punches on the supervillain, who struggled to defend himself against the stronger hero.

"Superman, eyes closed!" NVRmore shouted, throwing a flash grenade between the two super powered beings.

Superman closed and shielded his eyes as the flashbang went off, unaffected while Black Adam was blinded, struggling to recover from the flash and regain his bearings as I rushed back in and repeatedly hit the tyrant with a large demonic axe, known as Minotaur. "Here's a little Shazam for you!" I snapped, smashing the axe down on the supervillain, who struggled not to be crushed by it.

"You are all ants beneath me!" Adam said as he held back the axe.

"Then here's the bite!" I snapped, opening my mouth and preparing to breathe fire into Adam's face. But suddenly, NVRmore threw a few disks at Black Adam's chest, exploding upon impact. I got somewhat hit by the explosion as well. The explosion knocked both of us back, burning Black Adam a bit while I was unaffected by the small fires. Didn't mean I wasn't pissed, though. "Agh! Same side, asshole!" I snapped, getting up.

"Then get out of the way!" NVRmore yelled back, throwing more disks at the supervillain.

"I'll finish this!" I snapped, charging the villain and taking him into the air, hitting him all the while. The vigilante cursed as he's stuck on the ground. The two of us traded blows. I took more damage, but recovered quickly and dealt some brutal damage while Black Adam dealt more damage, but received more lasting damage. Eventually, I used my Devil Trigger and used my claws to stab Adam in the stomach, but Adam grabbed me by the throat, once again electrocuting me and throwing a powerful group of punches, leaving me dazed and disoriented, before throwing me as hard as he could into a hospital, collapsing the front of it. "No!" Superman shouted worriedly. Not for me, but the injured people inside.

"You monster!" Wonder Woman shouted, crashing into Adam, landing several hits and bringing him back to the ground. NVRmore raced towards the hospital, tossing a single disk next to Black Adam along the way. The disk engulfed the supervillain in an explosion, weakening him for Wonder Woman to easily take care of. Meanwhile, the vigilante arrived at the hospital to help anyone who got injured.

I got up with significant difficulty, moving aside the rubble burying me until I could stand, returning to my human form and witnessing the horror around me. "Oh, no..." I said in shock and guilt.

"It's over, Sai. You've broken the rules of our pardon. You're coming with us." Superman said.

"But... It wasn't my fault! Adam threw me into the hospital! Besides, it's not like you don't do worse every day." I argued. But as much as I tried to think of an argument, there was no argument that I was at least partially responsible. I didn't try to hit the hospital, but I still did.

"Shut up, monster," NVRmore growled at me in a low volume. "Right now, we need to help the injured. You'll be brought to justice later." The vigilante snapped as he walked past me, heading to people in need of aid.

I growled at this, but ignored it and did my part to help out as Wonder Woman restrained the defeated Black Adam. the four of us began to remove the rubble and helped any injured we could. Soon, everything seemed to had settled down, but once the League members prepared to turn their attention to me, they discovered I was nowhere to be found.

"I'll talk to the people we recovered the hospital, see if they need anything," NVRmore told the two heroes. "You can take Black Adam away. I'll call the Watchtower to beam me up through the Zeta Tubes when I'm done."

"Good idea. I knew you were the right choice for the team." Superman said.

"Good luck, NVRmore. We'll see you later." Wonder Woman said as the two flew off.

"Thank you. I'll see you all later," NVRmore replied. The first person the vigilante saw was a female nurse, so he decided to approach her first. She was around the same age as him, having long pure white hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. "Excuse me, Miss. How's everyone holding up? Is there anything you need that I can get for you?" He asked.

"Oh, hello," The nurse greeted, gazing at the vigilante's mask. "I'm fine. I'm just worried about the children though."

"Children?" NVRmore asked.

"Yes! My coworkers bring their little ones to work, and I would play with them before prepping for surgery. They were awfully scared then that demon showed up, crashing into the place," the nurse said, hissing at the word 'demon'.

"Don't worry ma'am. He'll be brought to justice. I promise," NVRmore vowed.

"Thank you, Mr...," The nurse responded, though not sure what to call him.

"NVRmore," The vigilante told her. "I'm actually the newest member of the Justice League." He added.

"Really? That's neat! A visit from a Justice League member will surely cheer the young ones up!" The nurse cheered.

"I'll be happy to help, Miss..." NVRmore started, trailing off for her to fill in her name.

"Olivia Addina," The nurse answered, smiling.

Unbeknownst to the two, I was actually still there, watching from the shadows. I was a bit annoyed at the woman's attitude towards me, but taking a moment to think, I couldn't really blame her. I was more saddened when I realized there were children in the building who could've gotten hurt. I sighed once more, before vanishing with Instant Transmission.

* * *

I returned to my family's temple, falling to my knees in despair. "What have I done..." I said softly, putting my face in my hands.

"Sai! It's nice to see you're back!" Pyrrha said as she and Erika walked up to me, both of them hugging me after I got back to my feet.

"Well, that makes you two..." I said sadly.

"We saw what happened on the news. It wasn't your fault. Black Adam destroyed that hospital. Not you. You're as responsible for that as I was responsible for what happened to Penny. At first, it hurt and I blamed myself, but you all told me it was all Emerald and Cinder's fault. This is no different. And I was only trying to win a silly, meaningless tournament. You were trying to save an entire city." Pyrrha explained.

"Yeah, but Penny is a robot who could and was rebuilt. Those people aren't." I said.

"Hey, come on. You're an edge-lord, not an emo brooder. If Goku or the other Z-fighters got upset over every plateau they destroyed or all the giant craters they put in the ground, they'd be crying for days." Erika said.

I rolled my eyes at this. "I appreciate you both trying to help, but I'll deal with this the best way I know how." I said.

"And how do you plan on dealing with it?" My father asked as he appeared.

I gulped a bit. "Hey, Dad... I'm guessing you saw what the news, too?" I asked.

"Yes. Thankfully, you took my advice and started hiding your face, so the public doesn't knew you were out there and you brought down the building." He said.

Pyrrha and Erika both started shaking their heads and waving their arms frantically. "S-sir! That's a sensitive topic right now!" Pyrrha said.

"He knows what he's done! And what he has to do." My dad said, looking back at me. "I assume you're paying for the damages?" He asked.

"Yes, Dad. I called Clayton and had him write forge a check in my name and everything." I explained.

"Good. Then that problem's been taken care of. But what will you do now? I sense your guilt, son. Holding it in will only tear you up inside." He said.

"I'm well aware of that. That's why I'm heading into the forest, to find some dragons to tear me up on the outside." I explained.

My father sighed at this, but nodded. "So, instead of be destroyed on the inside, you'll be destroyed on the outside. Not the route I'd take, but if you're dead set on this, then so be it. Just don't get yourself killed." He said.

"Don't worry, Father. I have a few good reasons to hurt myself, but so many more to keep living." I said, giving a smile to Erika and Pyrrha, who returned it with their own sadder smiles as I walked out of the temple.

* * *

Olivia took NVRmore to the hospital children who survived the incident. While they seemed intimidated by his costume, the vigilante assured them at he's a member of the Justice League and worked with heroes such as Superman and the Flash. He entertained them by performing poses like a Super Sentai character, making them laugh and cheer. It was something he had never done before but was willing to do so for the children. Olivia giggled at NVRmore's entertaining performance, glad that he's making the children happy. Once the parents arrived to retrieve their kids, the vigilante promised more visits along with other heroes coming with him.

"Thank you for your help," Olivia told him.

"No problem. Helping people is the main priority of a hero," NVRmore said. She smiled.

"You promise to come back and visit?" The nurse asked.

"Of course. I won't break a promise," The vigilante answered.

"Then I look forward to your next visit," Olivia said before joining the rest of the hospital staff. NVRmore looked after her and sent a signal to the Watchtower to pick him up through the Zeta Tubes.

* * *

The others smiled when he returned... Except Batman, who was emotionless as ever, working at the computers. "That was a nice show you put on for the children." Wonder Woman said.

"Wait, you saw?" NVRmore asked, feeling embarrassed.

"We were looking through the hospital security cameras for anything useful. So yes, we saw." Batman explained, never looking away from the screen.

"Oh... Hoped you enjoyed the performance," The vigilante muttered.

"It was nice of you to help calm down the children after what they'd just been through. Part of being a superhero is more than just saving people, but making them feel safe and secure." Superman said.

Meanwhile, Batman was scanning the map for any traces of Sai. "Sai seems to have completely disappeared. I can't find a trace of him anywhere in Metropolis, or New York as a whole." Batman said.

"Thanks Superman," NVRmore told the hero of Metropolis. He turned to Batman. "Have you tried Japan?" He asked.

It wasn't obvious, but Batman raised an eyebrow at the sudden realization. "That would make sense." He said, beginning to scan the suggested country. "You're not gonna like this." Batman said, to no one in particularly, so he must've meant the group as a whole.

"What is it?" the vigilante asked.

"I've located Sai's DNA signature on a desolate island in international waters just outside Japan's political reach. It's part of a ring of islands the Blades apparently own. He's on top of a mountain. That's not a problem, but it's what lives on that mountain that worries me." He said, showing images of several different, but all ferocious-looking kinds of dragons.

"Of course a person like him would be at such a place," NVRmore said.

"I'd suggest only the strongest members go, most of you can't handle immediate mountain-top conditions. And landing at the bottom and going up doesn't seem like a good option." Superman said.

"We may not have to." Batman said, zooming in, revealing Sai was in the lower forests of the mountain, fighting a pair of bipedal dragons, one red and one green. Although "fighting" would be stretching the word, really it seemed more like he was letting the beasts bite him and knock him around, maybe going for the occasional dodge or attack.

"He must be working off his guilt from destroying the hospital." Wonder Woman said.

"Hopefully he'll surrender peacefully?" the vigilante suggested.

The League looked between each other, then back at NVRmore. "No chance." They all said at once.

"We've tried at least 5 times now. If there's one thing you can say about Sai, he NEVER surrenders." Batman said.

"Alright then. Send in your strongest," NVRmore stated. "Maybe this time, Sai can finally be defeated."

* * *

At the island where I was fighting the dragons, Superman appeared where I was at. "Sai, we need to talk," the Man of Steel called out.

"Need a minute!" I called back, holding back the jaws of the red dragon, a Rathalos, bringing it down to its side and knocking it out with one final kick to the head. "I'm assuming this is about the hospital? I'll say it one more time: not my fault." I said, glaring at Superman.

"You were being reckless. Even if Black Adam launched you to the hospital, you still have to take responsibility for your actions. Lives were lost, Sai. You have to answer for that," Superman told me.

"Hey, I seem to recall a time where you COMPLETELY destroyed a hospital, fighting against Captain Marvel, a FELLOW HERO and you got away with it scot-free. Besides, we answer to things in our own way." I countered, removing several teeth and a few spikes from my chest.

"The fight lead to most of the Justice League members, including me, turning themselves in to the U.S. military and the public losing their trust in us," Superman countered. "So don't say that I got away Scot free."

"But you started it. Adam started this one and I was an unwilling projectile. I already sent in a check with more than enough to pay for the damages. And in case you haven't noticed, my chest is full of sharp things, so I'd say I'm paying plenty already." I argued once more, pulling the final spike out of my chest.

"Damaging yourself won't answer for your actions. Besides, the hospital accepted Luthor's check rather in oppose to yours," The Man of Steel stated. "You're going to take responsibility. We're going to have to take you in, whether you like it or not."

"I think we all know what happened last time this happened!" I snapped, taking a stance, before stopping as I realized something. "Wait, the red one's there, where's the-" He started, before the green dragon, a Rathian, suddenly burst from the trees and chomped down on me. "Oh, shit!" I shouted as the beast continued to gnash its teeth into me. "This is your fault, too!" I called out, struggling to punch at the monster's eyes.

In a blink of an eye, the dragon was gone as Superman had punched the creature at the chest and sent it flying. "Last time won't happen again," Superman said, staring at me.

"Well, you're persistent if nothing else." I grumbled, pulling out my Ouroboros katana.

"This time, we're not going to underestimate you. NVRmore told us your strengths and weaknesses," The Man of Steel responded. Zeta Tubes appeared with members of the Justice League exiting out of it. Some of them were familiar faces to me, but others are ones I never fought before. Joining Superman was Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Dr. Fate, Captain Atom, Firestorm, Captain Marvel, Red Tornado, Zatanna, Power Girl, and Entrigan the Demon.

Admittedly, I was shocked at this. "...Okay, there's being prepared, then there's overkill." I said, looking around at the heroes surrounding me.

"Sai, we don't want to fight. However, we are willing to do so if you continue to resist," Wonder Woman declared.

"You should've thought of that before you came after me in my home turf." I said, releasing a blast of fire from my body to blast them all away.

 **Background Music: "Wrong Side of Heaven" by Five Finger Death Punch**

"ERIF, NRUT ONTI SEILFRETTUB!" Zatanna spoke. Suddenly, the blast of fire had been transformed into a cluster of harmless butterflies. Dr. Fate opened a portal, and time appeared to have stopped for a reason. At first, no one appeared to be moving except for one person. The Flash. (Think of the Quicksilver scene in the Days of Future Past) Flash was right now moving at a speed where everyone else appeared to be no longer moving. The Scarlet Speedster headed over to me and began removing my coat and the katana. After doing so, he began checking my clothes as he removed any weapons he could find in them. Picking up the items, he casually headed over to the portal and tossed the items into it. Flash slowed down, and time appeared to resume in his perspective. Noticing that his teammate was at a different spot than before, Dr. Fate closed the portal.

I was left in shock as to what just happened. "My stuff! How?!" I demanded, growling at the heroes.

"You stole my bracelets, remember?" Wonder Woman told him. "It's only fitting if the same thing happens to you."

"I'll get them back eventually. Just as soon as you learn never to steal from a demon! ZA WARUDO!" I shouted. Suddenly, time again seemed to move as a crawl, those incapable of light speed movements appearing frozen in place while those who could found themselves dramatically slowed down by my Bullet Time. But before they could assess what happened, I struck, rushing up to Zatanna and elbowing her in the face, blood flying from an obviously broken nose, as she was sent flying back into a tree, before I targeted Red Tornado, ripping the android's head off and flinging it into Flash's face, time restarting. "Two down already. Still think it's going better than last time?" I taunted.

Sadly, Flash managed to catch the head in time.

"You know the air is mostly composed of nitrogen and oxygen, right?" Firestorm asked me. "Well, there's also traces of other elements, bits of dust, dirt, and debris in the wind. Therefore, I can do this." Suddenly, ice begins to form around me before encasing me in a block of it. Firestorm approached the block of ice and touched it, transmuting it into stone. Superman grabbed the block of stone and tossed it up, punching it. This broke the stone apart but sent me flying due to the force to the shores of the island.

"Alright, half of us will go after Sai while the others help Zatanna and Red Tornado," Superman stated. He, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Captain Atom, and Green Lantern headed to the shores while the rest attended to their injured comrades.

"Well, I have a new least favorite hero now." I groaned as I struggled back to my feet (actually, no, it's not Firestorm, I hate Dr. Fate worse). I smirked as I looked down at the sandy shore I was now on, quickly making shapes in the sand. "Heh. Time for my own little science project. Sand plus extreme heat, equals..." I said, heating up the sand and making an assortment of thick glass weapons. "Some quick improvised weapons." I said, arming myself and preparing for the heroes.

"Sai, most of us have very dense skin that can barely be pierced. Weapons made out of glass won't hurt us," Superman said as he and the five other heroes arrived.

"True, but I'm also a magic demon, which you're already weak to, with energy that can strengthen the glass to be as strong as steel." I countered, disappearing, reappearing behind Wonder Woman and stabbing her in the shoulder blades with them.

Wonder Woman cried out in pain but hit me in the head with her shield. Aquaman used his trident to form a giant hand from the ocean, which grabbed me and pulled me into the water. The king of Atlantis dove into the water, now gaining the homefield advantage. Seeing his opponent in the water, Aquaman swam to me at hypersonic speed and kneed me in the gut. After that, he punched my nose which broke it followed by a slash to the chest from his trident.

I let out a drowned shout in the water, before grabbing Aquaman when he was close enough, skyrocketing my body heat and beginning to boil the water around us, reducing the damage the water was doing to me while beginning to cook Aquaman.

Aquaman gave me a headbutt, causing me to let go. Before I was given a chance to react, Superman appeared and grabbed me in an instant and flew into the air with me. The Man of Steel let go of me and punched me downward to the ground. Wonder Woman, whose wound had already been healed, leapt upward and slammed her bracelets together which created a concussive blast that hit me. This sent me to Superman, who had his hands together, and slammed them into my body, sending me crashing to the ground.

I panted heavily as I struggled to get back up. "Damn... I can't take many more hits like that... Gotta go all out!" I said, activating my Devil Trigger, rushing at Green Lantern, destroying his construct shield and landing a number of brutal hits, followed by a powerful beam from my mouth that put the hero down.

Captain Atom flew towards me and punched me in the face before shooting an energy beam at my chest, knocking me to the ground. Meanwhile, Martian Manhunter spoke to the other League members telepathically and asked for their aid while receiving word that Zatanna healed herself and Red Tornado. The Martian asked Dr. Fate for something to take place. Ending the connection, it soon started to rain.

I looked up at this as I saw the rain coming down. "Damn! Rain doesn't hurt me, but it makes my fire attacks damn near worthless!" I snapped.

John then used his telepathic powers to make me see my lovely wives instead of the Justice League members. Instead of Superman, I saw Erika, Martian Manhunter was Lady and Wonder Woman, I saw as Pyrrha. "What...? Erika, Pyrrha, Lady... What are you all doing here? Where'd the Justice League go?" I asked, completely confused.

Martian Manhunter telepathically told the others what was happening before turning invisible. Superman, walked towards me and instantly kneed me in the gut before punching me to Wonder Woman. The Amazon raised her shield and slammed it against my head with a strong amount of force.

I collapsed to the ground and after one final attempt to get back up, I failed to do so and hit the ground, unconscious.

 **End Music**

The other Justice League members arrived and saw me unconscious. Dr. Fate used his magic to revert me back to my human form. Three Zeta Tubes appeared with three Justice League members stepped out of it. They were Batman, NVRmore, and John Constantine.

"So, this is the bloody wanker that you all were having trouble with?" Constantine asked, inspecting me. "He doesn't seem really impressive. Not sure why you even called Fate or Etrigan here since they barely participated." He said, kneeling down in front of me, leaning in close to my face. Instinctively as a result to a disturbance in front of me in "sleep", I let out a small huff, a quick spurt of flames coming from my mouth, making Constantine jump back in fear.

"We wanted to play it safe," Martian Manhunter answered, turning visible.

"Constantine, we need you to seal his powers. So he won't use them to break out and start a fight," Superman told the con man.

"Sealing the powers of a Blade, huh? That's pretty ballsy. Good on ya," Constantine responded. He walked over to my unconscious body again and knelt down next to me. The con man turned me on my front and lifted my shirt, exposing my back. "Alright, I'm going to apply the seal. Fate, I'm going to need you to apply your magic." Taking out a cup of black substance from his trench coat, Constantine dipped his fingers into it and used it to draw a seal on my back.

"Stand aside," Dr. Fate spoke and his hands started to give off a purple glow. The seal began to glow purple too, burning into my skin. "Son of Ryu Blade, these demonic powers will be sealed and you'll receive access only when you display true acts of heroism." He chanted the incantation.

"Come on, let's take him to the Watchtower," Superman said once the sealing had been done.

But suddenly, before any further action could be taken, black lightning blasted down from the sky, striking away Constantine and covering the area around me in thick black fog. Then a scythe came from the fog and slashed Superman deeply across the chest, forcing him to jump back. The smoke cleared to reveal my parents, Ryu and Shizune Blade, both more than ready to fight. "Ballsy indeed, sealing the powers of my son!" My mother snapped, readying her scythe again, raising a couple of dragonic centurion skeletons with large swords and shields.

"I can't deny Sai was overconfident and needed to be knocked down a peg, but 14 members of the Justice League, with knowledge of all his weaknesses? That's going a bit overboard. Just makes you lot look like cowards." My said darkly.

"They first underestimated him, then they overestimated him. Kid's confusing," Constantine said with a shrug, smoking a cigarette.

Ryu rolled his eyes and made the cigarette instantly burn all the way to ash, burning Constantine's fingers and lips, then snapping his fingers and making 3 small red suns circle Superman while black chains tightly wrapped around the rest of the League nearly to the point of breaking bones. "And let's not forget the act of sealing his powers. I am not happy about this. You're lucky I don't kill all of you here and now. But you are heroes who fight to protect the innocent. That is the only reason you still live." Ryu said.

"I personally STILL want to kill you." Shizune snapped.

However, Dr. Fate managed to resist Ryu's powers and undid my father's actions and restored the Justice League back to health as his powers rivaled the demon father's powers. "Ryu and Shizune Blade. While you may not like it, the actions of the Justice League has served as a necessary lesson for Sai. The young man has become too arrogant and reckless to the point that his actions has caused the deaths of civilians. He needs to learn how to use his powers responsibly and be a proper hero. Let him develop so he can earn his powers back," Dr. Fate spoke. "And remember, you are not the only ones with high power." He warned.

Ryu growled at this, but sighed, realizing the doctor had a point. "Very well. THIS ONCE, I shall allow this transgression to pass. But I cannot speak for Sai when he undoes this seal. And I promise you, if you target ANY of my children EVER again. You all will die." Ryu warned, my lost sword and trench coat appearing in his hands as Shizune collected me in her arms, bridal style, the three of us vanishing into smoke once again.

"That foolish arrogance of Ryu Blade. The man believes he's above everyone else," Dr. Fate muttered in disgust. "He's not as strong as he think he is. His fate has already been decided. Only a matter of time until it happens." The hero teleported from the island while the Justice League were taken to the Watchtower by the Zeta Tubes.

* * *

Back at Metropolis, nighttime had already arrived. Olivia was leaving the hospital after helping the other members of the staff.

"Miss Addina." A voice called out, catching her attention. The nurse turned her head to see NVRmore leaning against a tree.

"Oh, Mr. NVRmore. What are you doing here?" Olivia asked as she walked over to the Justice League member.

"I came to tell you that I'm sorry. I couldn't bring the demon to justice. The most that we did was Dr. Fate sealing his powers. Then the demon's stupid father showed up and threatened to kill us. Dr. Fate stopped him and performed a compromise, and the demon gets his powers back when he learns how to be a true hero," NVRmore rambled, trying to explain the whole mess while Olivia tried to process the whole thing.

"It's okay," The nurse stopped him. "Rendering the demon powerless seems to be a fitting punishment for him. It could teach him some lessons in humility and responsibility. You aren't afraid of his father right?"

"No. I'll never be afraid of someone like him. Besides, Dr. Fate said that there are higher beings alongside him that'll be able to stop him before he performs a single action against the Justice League, like snapping his fingers or something like that," The vigilante explained. "By the way, how were you able to to tell that Sai was demon?" He asked.

"Well, don't be scared or anything but I'm a werewolf. I was able to tell from his scent," Olivia answered.

"Oh," NVRmore said, surprised. "That's interesting."

"I'm surprised that you're okay with that," The nurse told him.

"Aliens, Amazons, and demons exist along with god-like beings," NVRmore stated. "I wouldn't find any problem with you being a werewolf."

"Oh, thank you," Olivia said, smiling. "If you aren't busy fighting crime, would you like to have dinner with me?"

"I would be delighted," the vigilante answered. The two of them left the hospital together.

* * *

Back at the home of the Blades, my siblings and wives were all hanging out together in the living room when our parents passed through, Ryu clearing the way for my mom to carry me, still unconscious, to my room. "Sai?" Pyrrha asked, hurrying to my mother's side along with the rest of my beloved wives, shocked to see my condition, my siblings following close behind. "What happened to him?" She asked.

"There's no way dragons could've done this. Even if Sai was letting them hurt him, he wouldn't let himself get knocked out or hurt this bad." Lightning said.

"It wasn't the dragons... It was that infernal Justice League!" My father snapped, opening the door to my room, allowing Shizune to pass through and lay me on my bed, "They came to our island. Our sanctuary... Our HOME! And attacked him! Not only that..." He said, rolling me onto my stomach, allowing them to see the seal on my back, my siblings gasping in shock and horror.

"No... They couldn't..." Lance said in disbelief.

"Bastards!" Kinshiro snapped.

"They sealed his powers?" Katana asked in horror.

"They did what?!" Lightning demanded.

"That insufferable con man John Constantine and that vile EXCREMENT Dr. Fate sealed his powers. Until he can manage to fulfill the conditions to break the seal, he'll no longer be able to wield fire, enter his Devil Form or even summon his wings. I'd even he won't be able to use his ki. As for his physical abilities, he'll be as weak as any normal human. Including healing. He's vulnerable now." My father explained sadly.

"And you can't undo the seal, Father?" Moonlight asked. (In case you forget any of my siblings, reference Dragon Ball B)

"Unfortunately no. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of letting him know this, but Dr. Fates powers are on par with my own. And with Constantine's extra magic aiding Fate's own, the seal is too powerful for me to simply remove." My father admitted.

Pyrrha was shocked at this, getting into bed with me and holding me close. "Why... How could they do this? I know Sai caused that hospital to fall, but that wasn't his fault. Black Adam did that, Sai didn't want to!" She said sadly.

"Those league bastards don't care! They think because they're so powerful and everyone loves them that they know best and that things must be handled their way or not at all! They force their ideals and the blames of villains onto others! They're nothing more than tyrants!" Nightshade snapped, darkness pouring from his body. "They DARE invade our sacred home! And then they think they can just get away with attacking and sealing the powers of ANY member of our clan, but especially my brother!" He shouted, creating a ball of darkness in his hand. My father snapped his fingers, summoning a Hell Vanguard in the corner of the room, only for Nightshade to immediately blast and destroy the demon with the ball of darkness. "Thanks..." He said.

"We can't let them get away with this! We have to make them pay!" Katana snapped.

"Hell yeah, sister. I would've kicked their ass just for knocking Sai out, but for sealing his powers, I'll blast that fancy satellite of theirs out of the sky!" Erika snapped.

"Superhero or not, you hurt my friends, or worse, my family, I'll make you suffer." Lightning agreed.

My father seemed to hear them, but despite having enough clarity to give Nightshade a target for his anger, Ryu was still furious himself. "Curse that Dr. Fate. Curse the entirety of that infernal Justice League! We've been defending the Earth from threats before any of them were born! Who are they to say our methods are wrong. And how dare they even THINK they have the right to seal away the powers of MY SON!" He shouted, raising his hand as if he were about to snap his fingers. "I could just snap my fingers and end all of their existences. I could destroy Wayne Enterprises, make the Daily Planet crumble and wipe Themiscyra off the face of the Earth!" He snapped, but Shizune grabbed his hand.

"As much as I'd love to see the League suffer, we are not tyrants. We cannot punish the many for the actions of the few. Besides, it's not our revenge to take. Sai is a hero, more so than any of those costumed fools. He'll complete an act of heroism sooner than those fools could imagine. Then, when he received his powers again, he will make them pay." She said, looking down at her son.

Everyone the room growled or sighed at this, but in the end, conceded. "Very well. If the Justice League comes for any other member of the Blades, they will taste our fury. But for what they've done to Sai... We cannot retaliate." My father admitted, everyone else nodding... except for 4 small silhouetted figures standing behind and listening to the adults, they're eyes suddenly shining from their silhouettes.


	2. The Next Generation

From behind my parents, siblings and wives, 4 small figures were listening in on the conversation about what shall be done about the Justice League. They quickly hurried out of the room and into their chamber of plotting... Or, as everyone else called it, their bedroom. The figures all had red eyes and were on the shorter side, around 4'6, due to being 8 years old, but from their, the similarities quickly ended. The first was a girl with pale skin short blonde hair with a cute, small ponytail hanging off the left side of her head, which was topped with a white bonnet. She wore a red short-sleeved dress that reached her knees with a white chest/collar area and sleeves with a yellow neckerchief and white sash around her waist to complete the look, he feet were bare. This is my daughter with Vanille, Vanili (van-ill-eye). "I can't believe it... Those jerks in the Justice League beat up Daddy and took away his powers, but they expect us not to do anything!?" She said. She will be voiced by Cherami Leigh, voice of Patty Thompson from Soul Eater.

The next was another pale girl, dressed similarly with short silver hair and a spiky white hairband, wearing a knee-length all pink short-sleeved dress with a red neckerchief and ties around the end of the sleeves to tie tighter and closer to or looser and away from the arms and a large red bow on her back. She, too, was barefoot. She is the daughter of Saeko and I, Saeka (say-kaa). "Well, if the adults aren't gonna do anything. We will. Will make them pay for what they did do Father!" She snapped. She will be voiced by Jessie Flower, voice of Toph Beifong in Avatar: The Last Airbender.

The next was a boy with slightly darker skin and hair as red as his eyes. He wore a black headband with a blood red metal forehead protector, a dark red shirt with the sleeves torn off and a long-flowing scarf of the same color that covered the lower half of his face, as well as similarly colored ninja pants and shinobi tabi (split toed shoes). He also his hands bandaged up from the first joints of his knuckles to halfway up his forearms. He is one of my sons with Nisha Bloodgrave (Draco's older sister, see Akame Ga Sai), Nash. "They invaded our home and destroyed a lot of the forest and the beach when they fought Dad. Why don't we make it even and hit their homes?" He suggested. He will be voiced by Bryce Papenbrook, voice of Adrien Agreste in Miraculous Ladybug.

The next was another darker skinned boy with black hair. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, covered by a gray chestplate, a pair of blood red pauldrons protecting his shoulders, under which were bandaged upper arms, although his left arm was covered by a black veil. He wore black fingerless gloves that reached his forearms and brighter red ninja pants and black tabi, but he also had an silver fauld (waist armor) around his waist. He is Nash's twin and my other son with Nisha, Nasai. "Or better yet, destroy their bases and equipment, so they can never assault us again. Father knows where the Batcave and Fortress of Solitude are for sure, so he probably knows where the other heroes' bases are. He has notes somewhere around we can use to find them. Then we attack!" He said. He will be voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard, voice actress of Kid Goku, Gohan (kid/teen) and Luffy.

They headed to the study and found my desk, looking through it and eventually finding the notes with all the details they needed. "Perfect! All the locations of the heroes bases!" Vanili said eagerly.

"Yeah! We'll destroy their bases and make them regret messing with the Blade Clan, but especially for attacking Dad!" Nash agreed.

"We'll need a distraction to make sure the heroes aren't at their bases, though. So Vanili and I will go to Metropolis and get their attention, then Nash and Nasai will take out their bases! It's fool proof! As the next generation of Blades-!" Saeka started.

"And Bloodgraves." Nash and Nasai said together.

Saeka rolled her eyes at this, but continued. "It's our duty to strike down evil. And I can't think of anything more evil than attacking our father! So it's time we strike!" She said menacingly.

Nasai looked out the window and noticed it was night time. "I don't know, sis. It's pretty dark outside, so it's definitely past our curfew. If we left now, G-ma would sense us leaving, then our Moms would freak out and Auntie Erika would use Instant Transmission to find us and bring us back before we got anywhere. And we'd get in trouble." He said. (G-man is what my mother is called by the next generation)

Saeka sighed at this, realizing he was right. "Alright, we'll wait until tomorrow. Then, we strike!" She said as menacingly as the first time.

* * *

The next morning, the 4 of them came into my room, where Katana, Lightning and Erika watched over me. "Can we come in?" Saeka said.

"Of course, kids. Come on." Lightning said, inviting them in.

They walked over to the bed, Vanili climbing up on the bed and sitting next to me and Saeka holding my hand hanging off the bed, while Nash and Nasai simply watched, looking at me with sadness and concern. "We're here for you, Daddy..." Vanili said tearfully.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Nasai asked.

"I think the loss of his powers was a serious shock to him. But I think he'll be fine." Katana said. Upon feeling Saeka holding my hand, however, I smiled a bit, even in my unconscious state.

"Well, look at that. He can feel you holding his hand. Your Daddy's strong. He'll be up and at 'em any minute now. You can stay and wait if you want." Erika said.

"No thanks, Auntie Erika. We gotta go now. We're gonna go surprise some friends." Saeko said as the 4 of them left.

* * *

It was around noon the day after the incident with Black Adam and my powers were sealed. Batman was looking on the watchtower's satellites to see if I had or was making any moves, but found something else when Wonder Woman, NVRmore and Superman approached. "It looks like we're receiving reports of of a couple of delinquents 'terrorizing' the people of Metropolis. Terrorizing is certainly stretching it, but... see for yourself." Batman said, replaying several videos recorded from street cameras.

First, a woman was walking to her car with her arms full of grocery bags, getting her keys and unlocking the car from about 10 feet away, when suddenly, two young girls, maybe around the age of 8, FLEW up to her, one with small wings coming from her back and the other somehow sitting on a SWARM OF BATS, snatching the bags from the woman and starting to take off, only to harmlessly put the bags in the woman's car and fly away.

A clip from a different camera roughly 20 minutes later showed them flying up behind an old woman about to cross the street, picking her up and flying at least 20 feet in the air, only to set her down gently on the other side, a large tow truck being the only reason they flew so high. (as in like an Optimus Prime truck)

And finally, a clip from a camera in a bank showed a suspicious man walking into the bank, reaching in the back of his pants for a gun, only for the girl with wings to fly into him and kick him in the back, sending him to the ground, sending the gun into the air, where the girl riding the swarm of bats caught it. "Hey, hey, look! This guy had a gun! He was gonna rob the place! Get him!" She said, DISASSEMBLING THE GUN and dropping the pieces harmlessly on the man's back as security came for him, the girls flying away.

These seemed harmless enough, but it was still something that called for their attention. Also, something Batman noticed and zoomed in on in the first two recordings, was on rooftops visible in the camera, a pair of jaguar-like cats appeared to be following along after these girls on rooftops, wearing colors with jewels all too familiar to the team, orange kryptonite, which grants animals superpowers, so an already powerful creature like a leopard or jaguar might very well rival a kryptonian.

"And cameras show they're still in the city. What do you want to do, Clark?" Batman asked, turning to Superman.

"Obviously these kids are nothing more than pranksters, though they aren't doing anything malicious or mean spirited. However, the harassment does need to stop. I believe I should talk to them. After all, they're just kids," Superman stated.

"I think it would be wise to have some form of backup since they do have access to Kryptonite and have supernatural abilities.," NVRmore advised.

"There are 4 of us here. And counting the big cats with them, there's 4 of them. Seems fair to me." Batman said.

"Remember, we'll just gonna talk but be wary of the cats as well" Superman reminded.

"Very well. Let's go, then." Wonder Woman said as Batman readied the Zeta tubes.

"People we've never seen before with supernatural powers showing up after we took away Sai's powers? I have a bad feeling about this." Batman said, heading to his own tube.

* * *

Back in Metropolis, the girls just knocked out a purse snatcher and started to move again, when the Zeta Tubes appeared in front of them and Superman and the others stepped out. "Hello kids, I'm Superman, and this is the Justice League," Superman greeted them. "While I do love that you're helping with criminals, I want to talk about your little pranks on the citizens of Metropolis. While they are harmless, it does make them uncomfortable as it is considered harassment. Therefore, I would like to ask if you could please stop that part." He explained.

Saeka put on a mask of awe at the arrivals of the heroes. "Oh, wow, it's Superman! And Batman, Wonder woman and-" She started, before looking to NVRmore. "Uh... I don't think I've ever heard of you." She said. She then looked away and closed her eyes for some time, which Batman raised a brow at.

(Superman and Wonder Woman are in Metropolis! You can attack now! Go for it!) She said telepathically to her brothers.

The girl on the swarm of bats flew up beside the other girl. "We're sorry about the pranks. We didn't think they were pranks, we were just trying to help people." She said innocently.

"Well... Technically, I suppose you DID help the old lady crossing the street and the woman with the groceries, but you could've handled it better. You came out of nowhere and grabbed them or their things, which made them uncomfortable, like Superman said." Wonder Woman explained.

"Oh, okay. We're sorry." The winged girl said.

"So, you seem to know who we are. Mind telling us who you are?" Batman asked, although the tone of his voice made it clear he wanted an answer.

"My name is Vanili! And that's my sister, Saeka." The bat swarm girl said.

"Well, half-sisters, anyway." Saeka said.

"That's neat. I'm glad to clear up the misunderstanding," Superman said. "By the way, are those cats yours or something?" He asked, looking up at the cats, which glared back at him from their perch on top of a nearby building.

"Oh, yes." Saeka confirmed, whistling to them, the cats walking up to the girls. "We brought them along just in case we ran into trouble we couldn't deal with on our own." She explained, kneeling down and petting the cat at her side.

"Yep. No one's gonna mess with a leopon or a jaglion. Especially when they have orange kryptonite on them." Vanili said, putting her own cat. (leopon: leopard/lion hybrid. Jaglion: jaguar/lion hybrid, both are big and strong as lions with the more powerful bite force of leopards and jaguars).

This shocked the heroes a bit. "Those are VERY rare animals. And so is that kryptonite. They're REALLY hard to get. Mind telling us where you got them?" Batman asked.

"From our Daddy. I 'm pretty sure you know him... Sai Blade." Saeka said, now giving the heroes a slight glare from the corner of our eye.

"Sai's... Children!?" Wonder Woman said in awe.

"Wonderful... There's already a new generation we have to deal with." Batman grumbled.

"Hey! We heard that, jerk! We have demon hearing!" Vanili said, pointing to her ears, sticking her tongue out at the Dark Knight.

"Wait, he had kids at the age of 18?" NVRmore asked. "Wait, half-sisters? Does he have multiple wives?" He asked.

"Not surprising. Sai does A LOT of stuff that's morally wrong." Batman said. The girls and the cats glared at the Dark Knight after this and even the bats beneath Vanili began to screech angrily.

"Look, we don't want to cause any trouble. If you're mad about we did to your father, I'm sorry. However, he gave us no choice," Superman said.

"You're also a long way from Japan. Shouldn't you be with your parents?" NVRmore questioned.

"No, we aren't mad. We just felt you should know..." Saeka started, sniffing a bit. "The stress from the sealing was too much... Daddy went into a coma... And no one thinks he's gonna wake up..." She said, tearing up. "That's why we aren't with our parents! Our moms are mourning and our Daddy's going to die because of you!" She cried.

Vanili looked confused. "He's not gonna die, Saeka. You heard Auntie Erika before we left, she said he'd wake up any minute. He's probably awake right now." She said.

Saeka deadpanned at this. "I was trying to make them feel guilty, Vanili..." She grumbled.

"You're definitely his kids alright," NVRmore muttered with annoyance.

Suddenly, the girls perked up as if they heard something. (We got most the bases! All that's left are the Fortress of Solitude and the Batcave!) Nash said.

(What the hell is that?! There's a giant bat monster in here!) Nasai screamed as he fought the monster in the Batcave.

(Are you serious!? Superman has an army of robots of himself! And a freaking Super Dog!) Nash shouted, tangling with the dog.

"Well, we did what we came here for. We're gonna go home now. You guys probably have to do some redecorating." Saeka said.

Suddenly, the group got an alert from the Watchtower. [Superman, Batman! Wonder Woman! come in! We've got major problems right now. The Batcave and Fortress of Solitude are under attack! Some of our other bases were attacked as well. The Arrowcave was totally destroyed.] Flash reported.

However, it appears the girls heard this as well. "Sounds like our brothers are doing a good job." Vanili said with an almost evil giggle.

"This is all your doing? So you are after revenge for your father!" Superman stated.

"Of course we are! You came to our home! Attacked him and stole his powers! His powers make him who he is!" Saeka snapped.

"We're proud of our father! For everything he's done in his life and for making us how we are!" Vanili stated as well.

"Well now I'm ending this." Superman said, starting to rush forward.

 **Background Music: "Daughters of Darkness" by Halestorm (Nightcore Version)**

"ZA WARUDO!" The sisters cried out at the same time, activating Witch Time, putting two layers of the time-slowing magic over the League, managing to even bring Superman down to merely hypersonic levels, allowing the girls to jump out of his way.

"Sable! Now!" Saeka ordered, sending the jaglion at the Man of Steel, the hybrid snarling in confirmation before lunging forward.

"You too, Saffron!" Vanili said as the leopon also rushed forward, leaping and clamping onto Superman's right arm as Sable bit onto his left thigh.

Superman shouted in pain, before looking at the girls. "Magic..." He said in pain.

"And that's just the start! Slowga! Deprotega! Deshellga! Imperilga!" Vanili chanted, waving her hand like an orchestra conductor, the cats jumping off at the last minute and hurrying to their master's sides as the orbs of magic hit Superman, creating large shockwaves once they hit him that also washed over the others, making them feel even slower and much weaker. They two girls then rushed forward and delivering a jumping, spinning rear kick to Superman's chest, sending him flying back into a building, time restarting.

Superman grunted in pain as he looked up at the girls. "W-what was that?" He demanded.

"Saboteur magic! Mom's specialty. And of course Bullet Time from our dear father." Vanili said.

"He taught us all his best tricks! More than enough to put you down!" Saeka said.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you girls, but I'm not effected by magic! You're coming with me!" Wonder Woman said, rushing in and trying to grab the girls, but they managed to dodge her attacks as well.

"Oh, so you're not effected by magic? That's okay." Vanili asked.

"We are." Saeka said with a smirk.

"Haste! Vigilance! Bravera! Protectra! Shellra! Veil! Enwater! Enfrost! Enfire! Enthunder!" Vanili chanted, waving her hand again, several spells washing over the girls and cats, causing them to glow several different colors. In a flash, they disappeared, reappearing on either side of Wonder Woman, hitting her with a barrage of punches and kicks, making her feel as if she was getting burned, frozen, drenched and electrocuted all at once!

"Enough!" She shouted, pushing them back and delivering a round kick that hit them both in the stomach, sending them flying back.

"Diana!" Batman snapped, but was shocked when the girls brought themselves to a stop, looking slightly in pain, but perfectly capable of continuing.

"What, did you forget? We're demons. And Sai's kids. We're not going down that easy." Saeka said.

"Well, then too bad for you, even with all your father's tricks, he didn't put me down!" NVRmore said, about to rush in. But suddenly, Vanili let out a high-pitched shriek and the bats that had once been her platform flew at the vigilante, forcing him to turn intangible.

"But he also told us your weakness! You can't hit us unless you're tangible! And the second you turn back, either my bats will get you or we will!" Vanili said.

"Just as I thought. Sai's kids are as bad as he is. Then kids or not, we'll deal with you the same way!" Batman said, rushing in and trying to attack with batarangs between his fingers, but the girls managed to stay ahead of every attack.

"More like we'll deal with you the same way Dad does!" Vanili said, landing a powerful palm to Batman's stomach, doubling him over and knocking the wind out of him, before delivering a round kick that knocked him to the ground, unconscious. "Wow, he really needs to learn that he can't beat everyone." She said, looking down at him, then back at Superman and the others.

"Darn you!" NVRmore shouted, readying a sonic disk, dropping it and turning it tangible, so when it hit the ground, it deployed a powerful high-pitched noise that forced the bats to scatter. He then rushed at Vanili and threw a round kick at her, but Saffron jumped up and bit his calf, pulling him to the ground as Sable chomped on his shoulder, causing him to shout in pain.

"That's it!" Superman shouted, rushing in and delivering a strong kick to the lion hybrids, sending them crashing into a car.

"Sable!" Saeka said, running to the Jaglion's side.

"Saffron!" Vanili shouted, also hurrying to her Leopon's side.

Superman then floated towards them. "I was trying to be nice, since you were kids, but you've proven 2 things. First, you can take a bit of damage. And 2, you need some discipline!" Superman snapped, rushing in to throw a right hook at Saeka, but it was suddenly blocked by a shield.

 **End Music**

Pyrrha leapt back at the force of the punch, skidding to a stop in front of the girls. "Auntie Pyrrha!" They said together, sounding a bit nervous.

"You two let the grown-ups talk. There will be time for you later." She said sternly, before turning to the heroes. "Hello." She said formally.

"Another of the Blades, I'd assume?" Wonder Woman demanded.

"By marriage, yes. I'm Sai's first wife, Pyrrha Blade." She explained.

"And these are your children?" Superman asked.

"No, they aren't. My daughter knows better than to run off and start trouble like this." Pyrrha said, looking back at the girls, who shrunk a bit under her stern look. "We had no idea they snuck out or that they planned to attack your bases. For this, we sincerely apologize." She said.

"But if you aren't their mother, why did you come to get them instead of their actual mothers?" Superman asked.

Pyrrha sighed. "To be honest, none of them believed they'd be able to resist joining their daughters and attacking you. I'm finding it difficult myself." She said sternly.

At that moment, Saphyra, now a proud 15 year old appeared with Nash and Nasai. "I recovered the other two troublemakers, Mother." She said to Pyrrha, looking up at the League. "Your bases should be safe now. These two were the only ones attacking them." She explained. "I apologize, as well. I should've been keeping a better eye on my younger siblings in the absence of my father and while their mothers were distracted." She said with a bow.

"Wait, you're her mother?" Superman asked, pointing at Pyrrha. "She looks like she's only 10 years younger than you." Superman said.

"It's a long, complicated, sad story we don't like to talk about." Pyrrha explained.

"I'm guessing Sai did something he shouldn't have, as always." Batman said judgingly.

"No. He didn't. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't vilify my father the way you have!" Saphyra said angrily.

"Saphyra, calm down, sweetie! We came here to stop the fighting, not make it worse. We're going back. Now." Pyrrha said.

"Yes, Mother." Saphyra confirmed, gathering everyone close to her.

"Good." Pyrrha said, turning back to the league. "I would say I'm sorry, but honestly, I'm not." She said before they all vanished.

"Justice League Watchtower, provide an update on the situation. I have a feeling a turn of events just took place." NVRmore called.

"I received a report from Robin," Flash responded. "The Batcave is no longer under attack. Same with the Fortress of Solitude." He explained.

"Even without his powers, even when he's unconscious, Sai is still giving us trouble." Superman said with a sigh.

* * *

Back on the island, the kids looked up at Pyrrha and Saphyra nervously before their mothers came out. "There you kids are! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Vanille said

"They decided it would be a good idea to attack the heroes bases. And these two even thought they could take on Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman and that NVRmore fellow Sai told us about." Pyrrha explained, gesturing to Saeka and Vanili.

"What!? Are you two out of your bleedin' minds?!" Vanille asked them.

"We were fighting for Dad's honor!" Vanili said.

"Why would you ever think of fighting them! They can take on your father, you should know you're not ready!" Saeko said.

"We were stronger than Batman and NVRmore and we had the magic to beat Superman! Plus, Saffron and Sable were there to protect us." Saeka said, kneeling down and hugging Sable as Vanili pet Saffron, who reared to his hind legs to lick her face.

"How could you children be so reckless!? They defeated your father and sealed his powers! Did you think merely because you're children, they wouldn't do the same to you?!" Nisha demanded.

"They attacked Father and invaded our home! They can't be allowed to just get away with it!" Nash said.

"Yeah! If it happened to us, Dad wouldn't rest until he tore every last one of them to shreds! He would've wanted us to avenge him!" Nasai agreed.

"Dad wouldn't want you going anywhere near them! He'd want you to stay as far away from them as you could, so you didn't end up like him!" Saphyra countered sternly.

"You really think so, huh? Well, your father just woke up, so you can ask him yourself ." Saeko said.

"Yeah. He'll want to see you. And I want to hear just what he thinks about this mess!" Vanille agreed.

"Right..." The 4 of them said together, now looking at each other unsurely.

* * *

I felt something licking my face, which helped to wake me up. I groaned and slowly started to open my eyes, looking around. Kira, my beloved Doberman, was loyally sitting beside me, nuzzling me worriedly, so I began to pet her and calm her down. "Easy, son... Take it slow." My father said, putting a hand on my chest as I sat up to keep me laying down.

"Dad... Mom... Everyone..." I said, looking around at my siblings, wives and children. "What happened? I remember fighting those Justice League assholes, but I lost. Bringing down 14 superheroes is a pretty tall order. Especially after they cheat and steal your weapons and armor." I said.

"Sai... This is going to be hard for you to hear. I'm so sorry... But they sealed your powers." My mom said, trying her best not to cry.

I was shocked and in disbelief at this. "What?! No... Not possible..." I said, looking at my right hand, trying to summon a fire, but it wouldn't light. I focused harder and tried with all my might, my entire arm shaking. Under normal circumstances, the blaze this would create could easily melt a tank, but still nothing came to me. I also noticed I could taste metal and put my fingers to my lip, discovering there was blood there. Licking the same part of my lip, I tasted more blood. Impossible! Sure, any cut I get is open long enough for a bit of blood to escape, but a simple cut to my lip should've healed within a second. "This can't be... What have they done to me!?" I snapped.

Pyrrha walked up and held my hand and upper arm. "I'm so sorry, Sai... We should've gone with you. We should've been there when the league tried to seal your powers. We should've stopped them." She said.

"We all should've been there. They invaded our home! We should've swarmed them like a fleet of angry wasps, but we didn't notice until it was too late. You were the only one that fought and defended our home. I'm sorry, brother. We weren't there when you needed us most." Nightshade said, putting a hand on my chest.

"Nightshade..." I said, actually shedding a tear. Nightshade, who considered me one of the weakest, most useless members of the clan, was now apologizing. This just made me angrier."Dammit... Wait a minute..." I said, before thinking.

(Hey, you guys still here? Hellooo? Shuya? Raijiin? Pretty lonely in here...) I thought, waiting for their witty retorts, but nothing. No reply from my cousins whose souls were blended with mine. (Wow... It really is lonely without those two... I never thought I'd miss them after all this time, but I do... And it's making me mad...) I thought sadly at first, then angrily towards the end.

"Those bastards... They ruined my life!" I roared, but then got an idea. "Then I'll ruin theirs." I said, grabbing my phone. After fighting them for so long... and of course once hacking the Watchtower computer after they captured me, thanks to a bug I'd left behind when the released me to fight Doomsday, I'd discovered their identities. I went to a Metropolis news site and started to write my message.

 _For too long, the Justice League has operated without proper authority and without government consent, running around as if they owned the world and targeted whoever they saw as guilty, even if the person was innocent. Now it is time for the world to know who they are, so they can learn what it's like to be a target._

 _Batman is Bruce Wayne_

 _Superman is Clark Kent_

 _Wonder Woman is Diana Prince_

 _The Flash is Barry Allen_

 _Green Lantern is Hal Jordan_

 _Dr. Fate is Kent Nelson_

 _Aquaman is Arthur Curry_

 _Martian Manhunter is John Jones_

 _For too long, they have ruthlessly hunted others in their so-called pursuit of "justice", when really, they just target and get rid of people they don't like. Well, there are many people that don't like them. Perhaps its time the people get rid of them._

I was about to send the post, but suddenly I stopped and thought. Most of the people who would go after the heroes would be criminals. And criminals would use low, vile means to get the heroes, even going after the ones they love and those people were innocent. If I sent that message, I'd be endangering dozens of innocent people, just as much as I'd be endangering the league. And I couldn't bring myself to do that. "No... Not like this..." I said.

"Restraint. Very impressive, son. That already proves your more of a hero than they give you credit for. You have an easy way to get revenge, but you do not use it, as it would hurt innocent people who have no part of this feud. You don't have to care, but yet, you do. That's proving your a better man than them." My father said proudly.

"Thank you, father." I said with a bow of my head, before looking around. "Wait a minute... Looks like a few people are missing." I said, noticing the absence of a few of my children and wives.

"Here we are." Vanille said, walking in with Pyrrha and Saphyra.

"It seems YOUR children decided to cause some mischief." Saeko said as she, Pyrrha and Nisha entered the room. Vanili, Saeka, Nash and Nasai following behind them.

"Ahh. Guess they're in trouble." I said, knowing by now when the routine of when they're our kids, their kids or my kids.

"You guessed right. What they need is to learn a little self control." Nisha said.

"We were trying to avenge you, Dad! The Justice League attacked our home and took your powers. We thought we'd attack their bases to even it out." Nasai explained.

"In terms of execution, it was a good plan. I think you would've been proud." Vanili said.

"We fought your your honor, father. We managed to destroy the Arrowcave" Nash said.

"And we defeated Batman and even got some good hits on Superman." Saeka said.

I was a bit surprised at this, but sighed. "Kids..." I started, looking away and rubbing the back of my head. "Oh, man, I hate this part of parenting." I said to myself, looking back at them. "I appreciate you trying to avenge me and fight for my honor, but it isn't your fight. And destroying their bases doesn't help us in any way, it just stops them from doing their job. And as much as I hate to admit it, they do a good job that needs to be done. Plus, what if they hurt you or sealed your powers away like they did to me. If that happened while I should be watching you, I'd never forgive myself. Do you understand?" I asked.

"Yes, Father." the 4 of them nodding sadly, the possible consequences of their actions and the fear that followed sinking in.

"Alright. I'm not mad at you, I'm just a little disappointed. But more than anything, I'm just happy you're safe." I said.

"That's it?" All their mother's asked at the same time, glaring at me.

"Okay, okay!" I said fearfully, putting my hands up in defense and sighing. "You 4 don't get you're allowance for 2 weeks and no TV or video games until then, either. When you get your next allowance, you can play games again, but not before then." I told them.

"Aww..." They all groaned.

"Now go on and train or something. You all have weapons training today. And Saeka, I want to see how you're coming along with your deer antler blades." I told them, to which they nodded and walked off. But after they were out of earshot... "I gotta admit, though, they took down Batman and got some hits on Superman, I'm kind of proud of them. That's why they're punishment isn't longer." I said.

 **(Deer antler blades: also known as deer horn knives, an exotic Chinese Kung Fu weapon shaped like 2 crescents connected together, with 3-4 stabbing points and 7-9 cutting edges, they are also typically wielded in pairs, for a deadly total of of 6-8 stabbing points and 14-18 cutting edges. this has been your Blade Clan weapon fact of the day)**

"I'm sorry, too, Father. I should've been watching them." Saphyra said sadly.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. You can't be blamed for what they did. And at least you stopped them before they got hurt or things got too crazy." I said.

"Thank you, Father." She said, hugging me, which I happily returned.

"So, what's the plan, then?" Lightning asked.

"For now, the only plan is getting my powers back. I want nothing to do with those Justice League bastards. Half of those freaks came from space, let's hope the go back sometime." I said.

* * *

 **A/N: It's been a while, but finally, another chapter is done. Thanks to Israel Pena for helping with this. Also, sorry about the fight, man. I know you didn't want to add a fight there, but I'd already built it up so much and I had it planned from the start, so I kind of needed it in there. Without it, there's no point to giving the girls lion hybrids with orange kryptonite necklaces and doing nothing with it. Also, to clear any possible confusion: technically, the League won the fight, because if Superman landed that last punch, both girls would've been out. But no one wants to see kids get punched, so... yeah. Please review and let me know what you think. Until next time!  
**


	3. The Turning Point

About a week after the fight with my children, the League was in the Watchtower with Flash at the computer. "Hey, Superman, you should come see this." Flash said, waving over the Man of Steel, who was conveniently walking past at the time. "It looks like we're being sent some kind of distress signal." Flash said.

"Where's it coming from?" Superman asked as he walked up to see the computer.

"You're not gonna like this. It's coming from a large cargo ship that deliver supplies to and from a space colony. And right now, the ship's outside of the reach of the yellow sun." Flash explained, bringing up an image of a giant ship.

"Space colony? I don't recall Earth setting one up. It must be an alien space colony. Either way, people are in trouble. Alert the Lanterns, John, and anyone else suitable for a deep space mission." Superman instructed. "I'll put on my solar radiation suit to store up solar energy from the sun."

It didn't take long for Superman to put on his suit. When he was ready, he met up with the League members who would join him on the mission. Superman's group consisted of Martian Manhunter, 6 Green Lanterns (Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, John Stewart, Kyle Rayner, Simon Baz, and Jessica Cruz), Captain Atom, Superman's cousin Supergirl, and Power Girl.

"Alright. Looks like you guys are all set. We'll see you when you get back. Make sure to call if it gets too rough." Flash said.

"Will do," Superman promised as the 11 members of the Justice League flew out of the Watchtower into deep space, heading towards the location that the distress signal came from. After some time passes, they reach the space station and board it. "Alright. Look out for any survivors." Superman says.

The inside of the ship was completely dark. The lanterns flashed a ray of light from their rings, allowing everyone else to see. As it turned out, the ship was heavily damaged. Walls were torn apart, machines were smashed, doors were ripped from their hinges, and blood stained the walls and floors.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Hal commented, staring at the mess.

"Let's stick together and look for any survivors," Martian Manhunter stated. "We don't know what's out here."

As the group explored the damaged ship, it became known to them that something was watching. Finding survivors proved to be difficult as there wasn't even any bodies that could be found.

"I'm looking for survivors through the walls with my x-ray vision, but all I can find are eggs." Supergirl reported.

"Eggs? That doesn't seem right." Captain Atom said.

"All the more reason to keep your guard up." John Stewart responded. Continuing their exploration, Power Girl noticed something small up ahead.

"Look, another egg!" She exclaimed. The Lanterns shined their light at the direction Power Girl was pointing at, revealing the alien egg that she spotted. None of the League members saw anything like it before. Suddenly, the top portion of the egg opened up and a small creature sprang out from it, heading towards Supergirl's face. The young Kryptonian instantly reacted by frying the alien with her heat vision. It fell to the ground with a small thud, no longer alive. The creature was revealed to be some sort of arachnid with a long tail.

"What is that thing?" Jessica Cruz asked with a look of disgust on her face.

"I don't know, but maybe the ring does." Kyle Rayner suggested, wrapping the corpse in a small bubble.

"Alien species unidentified." Kyle's ring spoke.

"Unidentified? That's impossible. The ring has knowledge on everything in the universe." Simon Baz stated.

"Then this creature must have come from another universe." Martian Manhunter replied, staring at the dead alien.

A hiss interrupted the heroes, causing the other lanterns to shine their lights at the direction that it came from. Standing before them was a horde of black alien creatures. They had an elongated, cylindrical heads, bipedal forms in a hunched stance, a skeletal, bio-mechanical appearance, claws, and long, segmented, blade-tipped tails. Not only were these creatures standing on the floor, but some were on the walls and ceilings. More began to hiss at the group of Justice League members.

"What are these things?" Power Girl asked.

"I doubt the ring will be able to tell us." Guy Gardner answered.

"I'm unable to read their minds. They're incapable of having any thoughts. They're nothing more than savage monsters." Martian Manhunter reported.

"Our primary objective is still to locate any survivors, but we'll have to fight our way through." Superman stated.

 **Background Music: "Down With The Sickness" by Disturbed**

The fight started as the alien creatures rushed towards the heroes, but Superman plowed through the large horde until he bursted through the door to a larger room filled with more aliens. The aliens he tackled through collapsed onto the floor while more decided to attack the Man of Steel. Superman anticipated this as he knocked the ambushing aliens away with a mighty punch. He grabbed one by its tail and used it like a baseball bat against the others.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Justice League members fought the remaining aliens in the hallway. The Green Lanterns encased some of the aliens in a giant bubble and flung them out of the ship into deep space for them to freeze. Martian Manhunter punched through a group, dodging strikes from their tails by turning intangible. He then shape-shifted into a dragon and slammed a couple of them with his tail. Supergirl and Power Girl tag teamed a couple of aliens, knocking them down with punches and heat vision. Captain Atom blasted a few away with energy beams.

The fight continued with Superman as he battled the majority of the aliens. Some tried to jump and lunge at him, but the Man of Steel was too fast for them. He would swat them away like flies while using his X-Ray vision to look for survivors. All he could find were dead bodies and empty eggs. He flew off towards the next hallway, tackling through whichever of these aliens are in the way. While he would defeat a good chunk of the hive, a swarm would always arrive to replace them.

The rest of the Justice League members managed to dispatch the rest of the aliens in the hallway, heading to the area Superman was in. Supergirl and Power Girl blasted some the aliens away with their heat vision while Captain Atom assisted as well with energy blasts of their own. Martian Manhunter used his telekinesis to knock away any surrounding aliens. The Green Lanterns created various giant constructs, using them to smash more of the aliens.

Hal Jordan flew forward, smashing more of the creatures with the construct of an anvil, before a slightly larger xenomorph dropped on him, jabbing him in the side with its tail and opening its mouth to stab him in the back of the head with its smaller mouth. "No!" Jessica Cruz shouted, creating a fist construct to knock the creature off her comrade, before he smashed it with his anvil construct.

"Thanks for the save." He said.

However, through the many corpses of both the crew and the creatures the League themselves had killed, none of them noticed another of the small scorpion creatures crawling around until it leapt up from the floor and latched onto Power Girl's face. Fortunately, she easily burnt through it with her heat vision, causing it to fall off her face and to the ground, dead. "Ugh! These things should be on some freak show!" She snapped, burning several more with her heat vision.

 **End Music**

The heroes were powerful and still capable of going for quite a while, but they had to admit, they were starting to feel the effects of the fight, some of them even panting lightly. "Dammit! Do these things ever run out!?" Power Girl demanded, frying more of them with her heat vision.

"I'm still sensing at least 12 thousand more life forms aboard the ship besides our own." Martian Manhunter said, blasting more Xenomorphs back with a telekinetic wave.

"12 Thousand!?" Supergirl asked in disbelief, holding back a Praetorian, pulling her head back to avoid its harpoon-like tongue and punching it away, crushing its skull. "Clark, I don't know if we can handle that many. We need back up!" She said, panting a bit.

"You're right." He said, putting a hand up to his earpiece. "Flash! This is Superman! We've encountered a massive hostile enemy force! We need reinforcements As soon as possible!" He sent the message, before a Xenomorph crawled onto a wall and leapt onto him, forcing him to land on the floor, but thankfully, he threw it off and sliced it in half with his heat vision.

* * *

However, the message also reached the ears of someone else. A powerful political figure known for working behind the scenes and behind the backs of superheroes and supervillains alike, founder and head of "The Agency", a small, quasi-independent branch of Task Force X, later changed to "Checkmate", but then resigned and was appointed as overseer and director of Belle Reve, a prison for Metahumans, but best known for being the leader of the Suicide Squad, Amanda Waller. She of course keeps tabs on all superhero and supervillain activity she can find, so has crossed paths with the Justice League on multiple occasions. And on this occasion, she intercepted the message sent to the Watchtower.

"Well, well. Superman has gotten himself into hot water this time. Good thing I know someone who can take the heat and get them out of it." She said, heading off.

* * *

I watched my grounded children as they trained, each with different weapons: Saeka with a pair of deer antler blades, Vanili with a pair of whips, Nash dual-wielding broadswords, and Nasai swinging a set of melon-shaped iron mallets with sharpened edges. "Well done, my children. Soon, you'll be able to take down anyone in your way." I told them.

"Including Superman?" A voice asked behind me. I turned around, drawing Last Regrets and aiming at the person behind me. "Get those out of my face." Waller said.

"Amanda Waller. To what do we owe this pleasure?" I asked, although with much venom in the word "pleasure".

The Blades have always tried to work with secrecy, keeping our identities hidden, much like the League. And for a long time, we succeeded, but eventually, we were discovered by Waller. Fortunately, she saw the potential in our abilities and had no problem with what we did to criminals. Unfortunately, she also saw the chance to use us, so she gathered up evidence on us and used it as blackmail to keep us in line and force us to do several missions to dangerous for humans. We were the original Suicide Squad, as well as a source of information on all hostile threats from the various aliens or demons we've faced over the years, plus advanced weaponry for the army via BladeCorp. So basically, if we didn't do what Waller wanted, we'd be exposed to the world as demons and murderers, surely to be hunted to the ends of the Earth.

"Superman is in trouble." She explained.

"Hallelujah. Who's got him, Luthor, Zod? Will it be painful when they kill him?" I asked eagerly.

"He's still alive. Him, Supergirl, Power Girl, Martian Manhunter and several Green Lanterns are on an alien ship outside the reach of the yellow sun." She elaborated.

"No sun, no powers. Good. So, when can I expect an invitation to the funeral?" I asked.

"There won't be one. Because you're going to save them." She said.

I scoffed at this. "You must not be keeping your eye on us that much anymore. If you did, you'll know my powers are gone and I'm not in the condition to be saving anyone. And even if I was, I wouldn't waste my efforts on the bastards responsible for taking my powers in the first place." I told her.

"I'm aware you lost your powers. I'm also aware your kids attacked several of their bases and even some of the heroes themselves. There's plenty of footage to confirm that, too. Could be bad if that was exposed to the public." She said.

In an instant, my guns were back at her head. "If you even think of exposing my children, I'll turn your head into paste." I told her.

"Then all of the Blades' secrets would be leaked and everyone would know the truth. You'd have nowhere to hide." She said. Suddenly, I felt something against my stomach, looking down to see she had a gun of her own pressed against my gut. "Or, I could just put you out of your misery now." She said.

"Daddy!" Vanili said, about to rush over with her siblings.

"Yameru!" I ordered in Japanese (stop), bringing them to a stop.

"Sai... They're being attacked by a hive of Xenomorphs." She explained.

"What?" I asked, now concerned.

"Exactly. Imagine if they implant embryos inside the Kryptonians or Martian Manhunter." She told me.

I did indeed think about it and sighed. "The spawn would be nearly unstoppable. We can't let that happen." I said.

"Exactly. You're going. You need to make up for destroying that hospital and for what your children did to the League." She said.

"Fine. But I can't do it alone. Not as I am now." I said.

"Fine. Take whoever you want with you. Just get it done." She said, turning and leaving.

"Dammit... I might as well be on the Suicide Squad." I snapped, heading off to prepare for the mission.

About 20 minutes later, Katana, Kinshiro, Nightshade and I were standing in front of the Predator ship we'd use for the mission, waiting for one more person. "Do we really need anyone else. The 3 of us could handle it alone and even without your powers, your weapons still make you a terror to any Xenomorphs." Nightshade said.

"Yes. He's always had my back and now I need him more than ever." I told him.

"Sai!" A voice called out. We turned to see a guy around 18 with dark brown unkempt hair, wearing an emerald green T-shirt, belt, and adventure pouch (the small things on the back of Link's belt in Twilight Princess and Skyward Sword) that match his aura, a jacket with long sleeves ending at the wrists and is black with a small blue wolf symbol on the shoulders, pants that are more like jogging pants and also black, properly ending at the ankles, his footwear consisted of black combat boots and the gloves remained fingerless, though with a thin aura-matching stripe around the wrists. Finally, he also wore a blue necklace with a chain that is sky blue on one half and midnight blue on the other, ending with a dual-sided medallion, one side showing the sun and the other showing a half-moon. "I made it." He said. He is voiced by David Vincent. **(Thank you, Damon Wolf Cub, for offering your OC in this.)**

"Shane. Good to see you." I said.

"Good to see you, too. I'm sorry to hear about your powers being sealed, though." He said.

"So am I. But, hopefully, I can get them back after this. What's more heroic than a rescue mission?" I asked.

"Well, just in case, I have a gift for you. Go on, Neris." He said, a fairy flying out from behind him and circling around me a few times.

"Hi there!" She said, landing on my shoulder.

"H-hello..." I said, a bit surprised.

"That's Neris. She's a light fairy. She'll be able to protect you until you get your powers back with spells, like Invincible Weakling, where you become invincible but can barely damage things, or Hard Worker, which can revive you if you're about to die." He explained.

I smiled at this. "Thank you, Shane. You always have the right thing when someone needs it." I said.

He smiled, then looked at the ship. "Whoa... A Predator ship." He said.

"Yep. There's a lot of perks to having a brother who rules over one of the most advanced species in the universe." I said as we boarded. We took our seats and began preparations.

"All systems are functioning at full capacity." Nightshade said.

"Oxygen and gravity at 100%." Shane reported.

"Chestburster extraction pods at the ready." I said.

"Coordinates have been input and we are now locked on." Kinshiro informed.

"Preparing for take-off." Katana said. We rose from the ground and out of the hangar, before flying into the sky and beyond. "Activating light-speed now." She said.

"Engage!" I said as we finally blasted off. (A Xenomorph hive is the last thing I'd ever want to face without my powers. And the Justice League is the last group of people I'd EVER want to stick my neck out for. But if it gets me my powers back, then so be it.) I thought.

* * *

We soon arrived at the ship, docking beside it. "Nightshade, why don't you do a quick recon of the ship so we don't run into more trouble looking for the heroes and just find our way right to them?" I suggested.

"Excellent idea. You're certainly more cautious and tactical without your powers." He said, turning into a black mist, seeping through the door of the ship. After about 3 minutes, he returned. "Alright. I found the League, but there's a problem. There's still about 2,000 more of these bastards. Plus, a queen on board. And she's getting pretty pissed her kids keep getting killed." He said.

"Then we need to find the League and get the hell out of here." I said, zipping up my trench coat all the way, putting on a Bladenium Predator-like mask and putting my hood up, tightening it as much as I could to cover up as much of my body as I possibly could to protect myself from the acid blood. I then equipped my Kraken gauntlets and Gharial greeves. _"Let's show these Xenomorphs they're out of their League."_ I said as we moved through the doors.

Back with the League, while they didn't notice, since they were too busy fighting the horde of aliens, some of the Xenomorphs sensed a new disturbance and retreated from this battle to take part in another one.

 **Background Music: "Alien vs. Predator" by TeamHeadKick**

Soon enough, the Xenomorphs began pouring through a hall in front of us, ready to attack. Katana created several spears of ice and shot them forward, impaling several of the beasts. She moved forward while drastically lowering the temperature of the hallway in front of her, rapidly freezing the hallway and all Xenomorphs within 10 feet of her as she casually walked forward, chopping, elbowing and kneeing the frozen creatures and shattering them left and right as she lead the force and we all moved ahead. Eventually, she drew her ultimate weapon, Azurewrath and simply tapped any Xenomorph within reach of the blade, the creatures instantly stopping, their bodies not frozen, but the very soul inside their bodies instead was frozen, leaving them as mere lifeless husks. A facehugger managed to latch onto her, but again, she instantly froze the creature and shattered it with a simple flick. "Annoying." She said.

Nightshade waved his hand, sending waves of darkness forward the cleaved more of the creatures in half. He turned into a cloud of darkness and rushed ahead of Katana, then turned his arms into massive, muscular limbs, as well as growing three more sets of them, two sets below his original arms and one on his shoulders above the originals, the hands of each set of arms being massive claws, allowing him to tear slash through the xenomorphs, as well as simply tear them apart, emitting a burst of darkness each time to prevent the blood of the monsters from spewing on him.

Kinshiro fired a laser from his robotic eye and easily either putting holes through the monsters or taking off limbs. He tossed his double-sided sword, Stalker, forward while it spun like a helicopter blade, easily slicing through the Xenomorphs as they ruthlessly charged forward. He swung his hand back and forth in a wave-like motion, the sword following his commands and danced through the air, still spinning and carving through any Xenomorph in sight as he dialed his eye laser to its maximum frequency. "Night, behind me!" He said, Nightshade looking back and turning into a cloud of darkness again, collecting Katana inside him and flowing past Kinshiro, allowing him to fire a massive beam that engulfed the entire hallway in front of him, vaporizing any xenomorphs and leaving the entire hallway burned black. "Well, let's keep going." He said.

"They're down this way." Nightshade said, leading the way down the hall, unleashing a wave of darkness to kill the occasional Xenomorph that would pop out from around the corner or from the vents until we rounded one more corner leading into a hall with a large room in the middle the Xenomorphs were ravenously piling into, before many of them noticed and charged at us. "Round 2." He said, drawing his swords, Lifetaker and Spiteblade, now dicing the Xenomorphs with waves of light while roasting them with flames of darkness from his mouth if they got too close.

Shane drew his Biggoron sword (Ocarina of Time version) and rushed, slicing through several of the monsters, his blade protected from the acid blood by magical spells from Fairies and boons from Palutena while Shane kept himself safe with Nayru's love, before unleashing a small volley of fireballs with Din's fire. He then surrounded his palm with darkness, before slamming it into the floor, causing an explosion of darkness further down the hallway that killed several of the beasts, before holding his finger out like a pistol and began to fire a beam of light down the hallway like death beams, taking out at least a dozen of the monsters easily.

Finally, I mowed the monsters down with my Doomspore miniguns on my arms, which cruelly and ironically looked like the very Xenomorphs we faced, so it was as if they were being cut down by their own kin. Several more Xenomorphs began to drop from the vents behind us, but I managed to mow them down as well, before tossing a pair of incendiary grenades into the vent, lighting it on fire and managing to deter the beasts from coming through it. Eventually, we managed to clear out the rest of the xenomorphs in the hall and moved into the room, where the League members were forced to take refuge from roughly 2 dozen Praetorians in a force-field collectively powered by the green lanterns. However, the xenomorphs then noticed us and realized they could in fact reach us, rushing towards us. _"Katana, slow them down. I got the rest."_ I said, drawing Diesectomy, a giant magic scalpel that can cut through anything I use as a naginata. I waited as Katana shot small beams of frozen air the hit the xenomorphs, frost instantly coating and slowing down the creatures to a manageable speed, allowing me to easily vivisect the beasts.

 **End Music**

Katana froze the entryway of the door, preventing more inevitable aliens from reaching us. "We're _clear. For now."_ I said as we headed to the league, the lanterns cautiously lowering their shield, Superman standing up, ready to fight. I took my helmet off to reveal my identity. "Calm down. If we wanted you dead, we would've let the freaks deal with you." I told him.

"Glad to see you two, Sai," Superman responded with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I'm not happy to be here, either, but Amanda Waller intercepted your message for back-up and FORCED me to come get you." I said.

"I can easily see why," Hal muttered, annoyed by my presence.

"Hey, I never punched your girlfriend, asshole." I snapped, before noticing his injured side. "You're hurt. We'll deal with everyone's injuries, then we'll haul ass back to our ship. The people in this room are the only ones still alive, so don't bother looking for survivors." I explained, before heading over to Hal and handing him a bean. "Eat it."

"Kryptonians, up front, please. I've got a UV ray that should get you back up to full strength." Kinshiro instructed, dialing his robotic eye until it was purple.

"I told you that was an accident," Hal stated, inspecting the bean before eating it. After consuming the bean, Hal suddenly felt completely re-energized and looked to see his injury had healed.

"Right." I said skeptically, not buying it.

Superman, Supergirl, and Powergirl stand in front of Kinshiro. My brother's eye emitted a powerful UV light, the Kryptonians feeling the energy refueling them almost to the effectiveness of a yellow sun.

"Alright. if everyone's okay, then get ready. I'm about to get rid of the ice wall. As soon as it's down, run." Katana said.

"Sounds like a plan." Martian Manhunter said.

With a nod, Katana waved her hand, the ice wall turning into mist and vanishing. "Let's go! Follow us!" She said. And with that, everyone rushed out of the room with Katana in the lead, the League members in the middle of the group with Nightshade and Kinshiro to their left and right with Shane and I holding up the back, shooting the Xenomorphs as they pursued us.

We made it a good way back to the ship, before one of the sneaky monsters dropped from the vents onto Jessica Cruz, who fell to the ground, creating an energy bubble to protect herself from the Xenomorphs that began to swarm her. "Dammit, no!" I snapped, drawing and swinging my bladed wind fans, Kamaitachi, blasting the monsters back, hurrying to her side and helping Jessica to her feet as she dropped the barrier. "Go, go!" I told her, pushing her towards the others, about to join her, before another Xenomorph popped out of the grate beside me and grabbed my leg, shooting its harpoon tongue through my leg, completely exploding my kneecap, then grabbing and dislocating my right arm. "Ah! Fuck!" I shouted, stabbing the creature and desperately hopping back to the others as the aliens I'd blown back recovered and re-engaged us.

Suddenly, there was a loud booming noise and shaking throughout the ship, the Xenomorphs retreating back the way they came.

Superman retrieved me and carried me back to the group.

"Thanks." I said, somewhat ashamed.

"No problem. I couldn't just leave you there." Superman told me.

"What does that noise mean?" Supergirl asked.

"That we need to run faster." Nightshade said.

"It's their queen. No big deal, just the size of a T-Rex with skin as hard as steel." Kinshiro explained as we picked up the pace.

We reached the docking bay where our ship was, everyone quickly hurrying in, before the door we came through burst open, the queen erupting through it with a menacing shriek. "Dammit! The ship needs time to power up. We have to hold her off." Shane said.

"And we need to make sure none of her little bastards are hiding in it." Katana said.

"We'll hold them off!" John Stewart said as he and the other 5 Green Lanterns used their power rings to create a barrier large enough to hold off the Xenomorphs.

"Alright. I'll make sure we don't have any stowaways." Nightshade said, turning to black fog and flowing throughout the ship, clearing it of any unwanted passengers.

However, the queen was now furious and determined to kill us, ripping through enough of the wall beside her to just squeeze through the barrier, charging at us once again. "Damn. If you have to give these things ANY credit, they're ridiculously persistent." I said, popping my shoulder back into place. "Oh, my gods, that hurts! How do humans deal with this?" I grumbled, readying my fans again.

Superman began to blow his Super Breath, freezing the Xenomorph queen in place.

I then threw my fans, spinning like saw blades, into the queen's neck, decapitating her and catching the fans as they came back to me. "Nice work." I said to him.

"The ship's clear and ready to fly. Let's go!" Nightshade shouted. With that, everyone except John Stewart piled into the ship, which then lifted off the ground. Once it was safely in the air and out of reach of the xenomorphs, John dropped the shield and flew into the still opened door, which closed after he got in.

We flew the ship out from the larger vessel, clearing a safe distance and firing a powerful laser, destroying the ship and all the remaining Xenomorphs with it. "There. We shouldn't have to worry about those things for a while." I said, cleaning and dressing my leg injury.

"So, what were those things? Our rings weren't able to identify them." Simon Baz asked us.

"They're called Xenomorphs. Arguably, the single most dangerous race of Alien in existence." Nightshade explained. "As you saw, they're pretty fast and tough, with way more dangerous appendages than any creature should ever need, including their own blood. Combined that with the fact they can reproduce and spread faster than mosquitoes, whatever planet they land on is essentially doomed. Their only consistent threat is us and the Predators, another race of aliens that hunts xenomorphs for sport. Thankfully, they're on our side. This ship is one of theirs." He finished.

"Yeah, we give them awesome things to hunt, they give us technology and help us from time to time, everyone's happy." I added.

They simply looked at me confused.

"Oh, one more thing. Those little scorpion ones? They jump on your face and implant an embryo that gestates in your chest, violently bursting out of your chest and taking on your most unique characteristics. Like one from a dog will be smaller, but much faster than one from a human, or one from a boar would have some nasty horns. So if one got in a Kryptonian or a Martian, I honestly don't want to think of what would come out." I said somberly.

"None of them managed to latch onto you, did they?" Katana asked.

Power Girl put a hand over her chest nervously. She fried the facehugger that latched onto her, but the thought of one of those monsters bursting from her chest was still terrifying.

"No, they didn't." Supergirl answered.

"Good. We should be arriving back on Earth in about a half hour, so make yourselves comfortable until then." I said. People started breaking off and doing their own thing, but Superman simply stayed nearby. I sighed at this, turning back to look at him. "So, I heard you met some of my kids earlier. For what it's worth, I'm sorry about the trouble they caused. I was still unconscious, so I had no idea they were doing what they did. If it's any consolation, they've been grounded for it." I told him.

"Well, I'm glad that situation has been resolved," Superman said.

"Good." I said.

Soon enough, we arrived at Earth, where other members of the league eagerly awaited their teammates. As the League listened to the debrief from their away team and made sure none of them were injured, Waller arrived and walked up to me and my siblings. "Nice to see you actually listened for once. They all look like their one piece. Decent work. For once." She said, specifically to me.

"Sticks and stones. What matters is, the team's safe, no Kryptonian or Martian Xenomorphs were made and I did a heroic deed, so my powers are back." I said, trying to bring a fire to my hand, but still nothing happened. My eyes widened at this as it felt like my heart was sinking. "What? No, that's not right." I said, trying again, only to fail. "Nani THE FUCK!? What is this?! Why hasn't my power returned!?" I asked desperately, although to no one in particular.

"Because you only performed this heroic act because you were told and had to be reasoned to do so. You didn't do it out of your own will." Martian Manhunter lectured.

I let this sink in and had to admit the logic couldn't be argued with. I tried to be angry, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. I sighed in defeat and turned back to the ship. "Let's just go." I told my siblings and Shane, limping back to the ship as they followed.

"There will be other times, Sai. You'll have your powers back before you know it." Katana said.

"Yeah... sure..." I said, still completely downcast.

"What's important is that you're trying to redeem yourself," Superman told me. "Remember, you just need to know what it truly means to be a hero." He said.

looked back for a minute. "Yeah. Thanks." I said monotonously, getting into the ship, which took off after a few minutes.

After the ship was out of sight, Waller turned to Superman. "You know, he was more grateful for that than he let on. He's trying to play it tough, but he's scared. He's limping around, weak and vulnerable for the first time in his life, so he's desperate. He won't let others know it, but he's looking for anything that could help him get his power back. What you just told him was probably like a glass of water after being in the dessert for a week." She said.

"Sometimes it's good to be afraid. It reminds us to be careful and not be so reckless. And sometimes, it even gives us the push we need to survive. He's no hero yet, but he's on the right track." Superman said.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks again to Israel Pena for assisting with the writing of this chapter and to Damon Wolf Cub for allowing the use of his character Shane.**


	4. An Uneasy Alliance

NVRmore watched a mugger from the rooftops who had just stolen a pretty sizeable wallet from some poor man. He followed the mugger along the rooftops, the criminal eventually catching on that he was being followed. Eventually, the thug came to a dead end and looked around "I know you're there! Show yourself!" He shouted. NVRmore decided to end the charade and dropped down in front of the thug. "You, huh? They say you're pretty scary. Well, I got something pretty scary here myself!" The mugger snapped, pulling out a syringe and injecting himself in the neck with a dark red liquid.

After a few second, the man seized up and began holding his chest, grunting and shouting in pain as his muscles greatly expanded, to the point the man had as much muscle mass as Bane, albeit a few feet shorter than the criminal luchador. "You don't look so scary anymore, punk. Now you just look like a pipsqueak!" The thug laughed, charging towards the vigilante.

NVRmore simply stood where he was as the transformed thug charged through him and instead crashed into a wall. The monster didn't even seem fazed at this, however. "Oh, yeah. People can't touch you if you don't want them to. That's cheap. But fine! I can think of ways to make you take the hit!" The thug declared, charging back out to the open streets where innocent bystanders were sure to be.

NVRmore quickly rushed towards the thug and jumped on his back, holding him in a chokehold. The brute didn't even seem bothered by this, however. But now that he could feel NVRmore choking him, he knew he was tangible, reaching back and grabbing the vigilante's leg in a brutal grip that felt like he'd shatter the bones, he threw NVRmore into a nearby wall, putting a sizeable crater in it. "Ha! You heroes are so busy saving people, you forget to watch out for yourselves!" The beast taunted.

NVRmore slowly got up and took something out but hid it inside his hand. He ran towards the thug and turned intangible as he leapt through him. As he did so, what he had hiding in the palm of his hand had been placed inside the thug. "Huh?" The thug questioned in confusion, looking back at NVRmore. "What did you just do to me?!" He demanded.

As the transformed thug spoke, light blue smoke began to exit out of his mouth and sent him into a coughing fit as well as forcing him to lose consciousness. NVRmore observed the mutated thug before him before deciding he should inform the League about this, quickly calling up... "Batman, can you and Superman get here? You need to see this. Something strange has happened." NVRmore stated.

"Understood. We'll be there in a few minutes." Batman said.

As the Dark Knight said, a few minutes after the call, Batman and Superman appeared next to NVRmore via the Zeta Tubes. "Not another one. This makes 10 in the last week!" Superman said.

"So you know what's been going on?" NVRmore asked.

"Yes. We've captured a number of thugs that we believed should've been no problem, but before we apprehended them, they injected themselves with a syringe containing a dark red liquid and became this. They became exponentially greater threats. And they haven't changed back yet. We've been keeping them at the Watchtower. They're too dangerous for regular prisons." Batman explained.

"We managed to capture one thug before he could inject himself. We're analyzing the contents, but don't have an answer for what it is yet. In the meantime, we should get him to the Watchtower as well." Superman said, grabbing the thug and the three heroes returning to the satellite.

* * *

"Whatever this drug is, it's giving them increased strength, speed, durability and allows them to heal from injuries at a highly accelerated rate. Diana slashed one from shoulder to hip, but the wound sealed within 5 minutes. The abilities seem to be on a much lesser scale, but I think we all know someone with abilities that fit these same parameters." Batman said.

"There are a lot of beings on this planet with enhanced strength, speed, durability, and a good healing factors." NVRmore noted. "Hell, a lot of examples are members of the League."

"He's right. We need more evidence." Superman said.

"And we've got it." Flash said as he and Wonder Woman walked into the room.

"According to the results, it's not a drug they've been injecting themselves with... It's demon blood." Wonder Woman explained.

"Of course it has to be demon-related." NVRmore muttered in annoyance. "We can speak with Etrigan, Constantine, or Dr. Fate about this. They'll have the knowledge needed to put an end to this problem."

"We've already contacted them. They all said this was basically unprecedented. None of them had ever heard of a human injecting themselves with demon blood. Some fanatics have DRANK demon blood in the past, but nothing like this ever came from it." Flash said.

They all sighed at this, thinking they'd hit a roadblock, before Superman raised his head. "Well, there is one other option. I don't like it, but he might be willing to help. In the fight between demons and humans, I guess he is still on our side." He explained.

"Please tell me you're not thinking about-" Batman started, but Superman finished his thought.

"Sai." He answered.

"Batman took the words right out of my mouth." NVRmore spoke. "Sai isn't going to help us. Not after everything that happened. Additionally, his family are going to treat us as hostile enemies the moment we come near their island."

"If we believe Sai's father, they've been fighting demons to protect humans before even I was born. And Sai and his siblings have been raised from birth to do the same. If they believe this is a threat, they may help. This could be our only chance." Wonder Woman explained.

"I'd hate to say it, but we do need insight on this demon blood situation. If Dr. Fate and the others don't have that, then Sai's family may be the only ones that do." Flash said.

"And remember, Sai is desperate to reclaim his powers. He needs to do something heroic for that to happen. Helping us save people is the most heroic thing I can think of. He'll accept. I know it." Superman said, sending a video call to my home.

"You all make good points, but that doesn't mean I'm going to trust them." NVRmore said.

"You don't have to trust them, or like them. Hopefully, they'll have a quick and simple solution and we can be done with them as soon as possible." Wonder Woman said.

The call came through and a large screen appeared, allowing the League and I to see each other. "You all have some nerve calling me. This better be good." I warned.

"Sai, I know we aren't on the best terms, but we need help we believe only you may be able to give. Over the past few days, the League has captured several small time criminals. But they all injected themselves with what we've determined to be demon's blood." Superman explained.

"Oh, so you found out about that, did you?" I asked.

"You knew about this?" Batman demanded.

"Well, yeah. It's kind of my job to know when stuff involving demons is going down. Or at least it used to be before I became unfit to do so, thanks to you." I said.

"What? Do you STILL think you didn't deserve that?" Flash asked.

I glared at him after that comment. "I'm being VERY generous not to hang up right now." I said.

"Enough, alright. We need to get to the bottom of who's distributing this blood and putting a stop to it." NVRmore spoke up.

"And, most importantly, finding a cure for these people." Batman said.

"There isn't one." I said.

"That can't be! You're lying!" Wonder Woman snapped.

"Again, I can hang up at any time, I don't have to sit here and take this." I reminded them. "Look, here's how it works. Once injected, the demon blood basically takes over, converting the normal human blood into demon blood, until all the blood in the subject's body is only demon blood, no remaining human blood. So, unless you can manage to completely drain all the demon blood from their body, which is already impossible, due to the regeneration, then fill their bodies back up with human blood, without them dying from blood loss in the meantime, there's nothing you can do. Killing them is the only option. They're more demon than human at this point, anyway." I explained.

"Yeah... we're not going that route." NVRmore stated. "I'm pretty sure Dr. Fate or some of the League's other powerful magic users can create a cure."

"That would almost be admirable if the thugs didn't deserve to die." I said, about to hang up.

"We could still use your help, Sai. Someone must be giving these thugs the demon blood. And I'm sure you could figure out who." Superman said.

"Why should I help you? Besides, aren't all of you certified geniuses or something? I doubt you need my help." I said.

"No, we don't. But we could help you. This could be your best chance to get back the power you want so badly." Batman said.

I closed my eyes and growled at this. "You may be right." I said begrudgingly.

"Good. One of us can come down in a Zeta Tube and bring you back here in a few minutes." Superman said.

"I don't think so. Without my powers, I'm not going anywhere I don't have the advantage." I explained, before alarms began going off. "And apparently, I'm even starting to lose the homefield advantage." I growled, pulling out my Last Regret revolvers and heading off to deal with the threat, the call ending.

"I still think it's a bad idea." NVRmore stated. "And even if he is willing to help us out, he's only going to do so to get his powers back. It wouldn't count as a heroic deed. And therefore, he won't be able to get them back like that."

"But still, working with him may help him see things our way and be a better person, a hero like us instead of what he is now. And besides, he may wind up doing a truly heroic deed along the way and get his powers back. And use them for good this time." Wonder Woman said.

"Well, I guess we'll have to go the Blade's island, then, if we're going to get Sai to work with us at all. Besides, they're under attack. We should still help them." Superman said.

"I'm more concerned about whoever is attacking them." Batman said.

* * *

For some strange reason, there were delays, taking the League about 10 minutes before they managed to use the Zeta Tubes to reach the Blade's island. They appeared at the very edge of the forest, leading up to the mountain where the Blade's temple lied. They started up the mountain path, but soon a wounded man who looked like an assassin stumbled down the path, looking back and screaming. "This isn't over, demons! We will cleanse the Earth of your scourge!" He yelled back while running, stumbling into Superman.

"Who are you?!" Superman demanded.

The man was shocked, but appeared relieved. "The Justice League?! My prayers have been answered. You can help me! Together, we can eliminate those demonic Blades from the face of the Earth-!" The man started, before a gunshot rang out, a giant hole appearing in the man's back and chest, splattering Superman's own chest with blood. The man fell, revealing me aiming a smoking gun.

I blew the smoke from the gun and put it away. "Thanks for holding him up. Almost thought I wasn't gonna catch up." I said.

"You killed him. You fucking killed him, you demonic psychopath!" NVRmore yelled at me in anger. "There was no need for that with us here."

"He invaded my home. I have the right to protect myself, my family and my property. And until he cleared the next 100 miles of ocean from this island, he'd still be trespassing and I had every right to do whatever I felt was necessary." I explained. "And technically, you all don't have permission to be here, either. You're technically trespassing..." I warned them with a sinister grin, before lightening up. "But, I'll allow it. And besides, the dude shot my daughter! I mean, the bullet only clipped some of her hair, but still. Who does that?" I asked, before shooting the body two more times out of spite.

"You can't tell me we're actually gonna work with this guy." Flash said, equally angered.

"The man was clearly scared out of his wits, outmatched, and unarmed when we arrived here. Anyone of us could have easily knocked him out. And stop shooting the fucking body!" NVRmore stated before turning to Superman and whispering "There is no way he's going to end up doing anything heroic. We're wasting our time here."

Superman growled at this. "I don't like it either, but he has insight and information we need." He said.

"He was screaming and cursing my entire family. Someone scared out of their wits wouldn't think to do that. And unarmed? Check again." I told them.

Batman knelt down next to the body and extracted several weapons: multiple cross-shaped throwing knives, a larger combat knife with Latin inscriptions on the blade, a pistol currently loaded with explosive rounds, along with several clips of different ammo types. "All of these are traditional demon-killing weapons." He confirmed, before pulling out several spherical glass bottles full of a clear liquid. "Is this supposed to be holy water?" He asked.

"Exactly. Each one of those weapons is perfectly capable of taking down any demon, even with powers." I explained, before coughing, some blood coming from my mouth.

This didn't go unnoticed by the League, nor did the blood dripping down my left arm, which I hadn't moved this entire time. "You're bleeding." Wonder Woman said.

Superman then used his X-ray vision to determine my injuries. "Your left humerus is broken, it's even poking out from your skin!" He said.

Batman also used Detective Mode to scan my injuries. "Plus, 4 ribs are broken and so is your right knee. You shouldn't even be standing. You're running on pure adrenaline right now." He said.

"I have to admit, I have not given you enough credit when I hear you dealing with injuries like these." I said, finally slowing down due to the injuries.

"Who was that guy, then?" Flash asked.

"He's part of a group of fanatics waging war against ALL of demon-kind, no matter whose side they're on. If you're a demon, you're their target. Somehow, they found out I lost my powers and decided now was the time to strike." I explained.

"Let's just take him back to his house and get the information we need." NVRmore said.

"I don't need your help." I said, pulling out and eating a senzu bean, fixing all my injuries, shocking the League.

"Unbelievable!" Flash said.

"Is that what you gave Hal on that ship to heal his injuries?" Superman asked.

"Yep. Fixes any non-fatal injury and completely restores your stamina." I explained.

"Great. Even without his powers, he finds a way to make our work useless." Batman grumbled.

"Oh, boo hoo, You don't get to see me limping around in a cast for months, it's not like the damn brand isn't working." I snapped. "Let's go." I said, leading them up to my family's temple. We entered the building and I waved for them to follow me. "Come on. I have the information in the conference room. I'll show you everything there." I explained.

Most of the League followed, but Superman stopped when he suddenly heard a faint voice with his super hearing. "Help..." It pleaded.

"What is that?" He asked, following the voice, NVRmore seeing him walk off from the corner of his eye.

"Something wrong?" NVRmore asked, walking towards Superman.

"I heard someone calling for help." He explained. They passed through a long hallway filled with pictures and statues of the Blades, as well as several display cases containing what looked like ostrich eggs in all different colors. Walking up to one that was black, appearing to be made of brimstone with lava running through the cracks in, it, NVRmore looked at the label in shock, seeing that it read: "Sai".

Finally, Superman entered the next room, discovering another statue of a woman with a sad expression on her face. However, he was positive the voice was coming from the statue and he could feel something different inside of it. Looking with his enhanced vision, he was positive he saw a soul within the statue. "It's here." He said, walking up to it. "What happened to you?" He asked.

"That horrible demon Sai trapped me in here. I've been stuck for years. Please, let me out!" She pleaded.

"Okay. I will." Superman said, raising a fist.

"No!" I shouted, now standing in the doorway.

However, Superman punched the statue and the spirit of a woman flew from the rubble with her eyes closed, looking calm and serene... Until she opened her eyes, which were piercing red, laughing loudly to reveal a mouthful of sharp teeth. "Free again! At last!" She shouted.

"You idiot! She was a spirit of revenge, trying to kill the poor man who left her. I couldn't kill her, so I sealed her in that statue! But you ruined it!" I snapped.

"How do we defeat her?!" Superman asked.

"She'll only go to the afterlife when she gets what she desires most." I explained.

Superman turned back to her. "And what do you want most?" He asked.

"The head of Sai Blade!" She snapped, flying at me, her hands turning to claws, which she slashed at me with.

I dodged her attacks, glaring at Superman "Not even an hour of working together and you're already almost getting me killed!" I snapped.

"Calm the fuck down," NVRmore muttered, finding the statue of me and decapitating its head with his katana. "Hey lady, here's your head!" The masked vigilante threw the head at her, forcing her to catch it.

She looked at the statue in shock, then annoyance. "I should've been more specific!" She cried as she faded into the afterlife.

I was shocked at this, but shook it off. "Well, uh... Nice work. Thanks." I said, starting to reach my hand out to shake his, but couldn't bring myself to do so. "Come on. Batman and the others are in the conference room already. And don't touch anything from now on." I said, leading them back.

NVRmore wasn't gonna shake my hand anyway as he headed to the conference room.

They entered the room and I walked up to the whiteboard, where I had several pictures of demons set up. "Alright. First off, I feel like we should talk about the demon's blood. First off, obviously, there are different levels of demons, some far superior to others. Depending on what level of demon the blood comes from depends on how strong the person injected with it will become." I explained.

"Very well. Tell us about them." Wonder Woman said.

"First off, there are low-tier demons, which I believe the demon blood is coming ese are low superhuman creatures, roughly as powerful as Bane when he's not on Venom, but they're still very frail, even regular humans can defeat them. Mid-tier demons are tough, capable of destroying a city block and can take a lot more punishment before going down. high-tier demons could wipe out entire cities and could take several missile runs from a fighter jet before going down. Master-tier demons are basically what me and my family are. And finally, god-tier demons are nearly unstoppable. Only the absolute strongest members of the League should even think about trying to take them on." I told them.

"Okay, but was there a point to all this?" Flash asked.

"If someone has and is pumping demons for their blood to give to people, they can probably find a way to get the stronger demons, so we need to stop them before they can do so and too much blood gets out. anything up to high-tier should be manageable, but if they get their hands on Master or God-tier demon blood and people start dosing with it and become as strong as those demons... I honestly don't want to think of what will happen." I said.

"I can imagine that it won't be good for anyone. So far, we encountered the low-tier demons. We can interrogate one of them of where they received the blood, find the one who's distributing them, and cure the people who injected themselves," NVRmore stated.

"Luckily, not many people know about demons at all, so narrowing down the list to those that do saves us a huge amount of time. And I happen to someone who's practically guaranteed to know about it." I said, putting up a picture of a man with dark green eyes, with long hair and an equally long beard (think Samurai Jack after the timeskip). "Carter Smith. He's got connections with just about everyone in the underground crime network as an information broker and arms dealer, but he also knows about demons. So whoever is behind this, then he's our best bet of finding them." I explained.

"Fine. We'll do that then." NVRmore replied.

"Alright." I said.

Later that night, I arrived at the docks, watching from the rooftops as Carter arrived. We prepared to move in, when Batman and NVRmore came up beside us. "What the hell?! What are you doing here?!" I demanded.

"Making sure you don't kill anyone else." Batman said with a glare.

"That and I'll be able to make sure your informant won't be providing any false information." NVRmore added.

I sighed at this. "Fine. Let's just get this over with." I said, maneuvering my way down and dropping the ground below. "Hey, Carter." I said with a vicious smirk.

"Oh, shit!" He shouted, turning and trying to run, only to bump into Batman, who grabbed him. "Tell us about the demon's blood. Now!" He shouted.

"What?!" Carter asked in disbelief. "Y-you're the Batman... And you're working with him!?" He asked in shock, pointing back at me.

"Yeah, we're not exactly thrilled about it, either." I said.

As Carter was being held, NVRmore started reading his mind, his mask covering his glowing eyes. As he delved through Carter's mind, he saw the image of a weak, but alive Harley Quinn, shackled to what looked like a surgery table, being drained of blood as Penguin looked on, before exchanging several vials of blood to Carter, who had given it to several other thugs, including the one NVRmore faced last night.

NVRmore walked over to Carter and immediately punched him in the gut before holding his head up.

"Where's Harley Quinn?" the vigilante demanded, still reading the informant's mind for the location.

Carter simply glared at him. "You don't scare me, punk! After what HE put me through, nothing you do can compete!" He snapped, pointing at me.

"You're lucky they're here or I'd be doing it right now." I said.

He then looked back to Batman and NVRmore. "Speaking of which, I can't even believe you're working with him! He's choked me to death before!" He snapped.

"Until his heart stopped, I always resuscitated him like, right after." I corrected.

"He even ripped out my pancreas and ate it in front of me!" Carter added.

"Yeah, joke's on me, though. He had pancreatic cancer, so by ripping it out, I actually saved his life." I chuckled. "Good times."

Despite Carter's refusal to answer, NVRmore managed to find out the location where Harley was being kept with his continued use of mind reading.

"I don't have to scare you to talk." NVRmore told the informant. "In fact, you don't even have to talk. I know where she is now."

"Wow. This went a lot different than I was expecting. Although, better than I was expecting, so good job." I said.

"I know Harley technically has the heart of a demon now and her blood has become demon blood, but I never expected something like this to happen." Batman said.

"But who figured out it could be used like that?" I wondered.

"Penguin is overlooking the operation. He has her blood being drain and has been giving it to Carter here for him to distribute to thugs." NVRmore explained.

"And you figured out where Penguin is?" Batman asked.

"I found out where she's being kept." NVRmore answered.

"Alright, let's go bust some skulls." I said.

"No killing." Batman snapped.

"It's an expression. Besides, I'm close to positive you've literally put a few cracks in some skulls over the years." I said.

"But first, we have to drop this guy off at the police station." NVRmore replied, gesturing to Carter Smith.

"No, come on, man! I haven't even done anything yet!" Carter complained.

"You were just about to get a shit-load of guns to give to a bunch of criminals who, best case scenario, would use them to rob a bank, worst case scenario, kill someone." I said. "Besides, we both know you'll wiggle your way out of jail somehow and go right back to gun running until I kick your ass AGAIN." I said.

"Plus, once we retrieve the evidence that directly links you to this operation as well as the confessions from the thugs you distributed the blood to, you probably won't be able to wiggle yourself out of jail." NVRmore stated.

"Aww, dammit!" Carter snapped. "This ain't the end! I'm gonna get out! I'm never staying in jail! You hear me?!" He shouted.

"Oh, shut up." I said, shooting him in the neck with a dart gun.

Batman turned to me furiously. "Sai, I thought-" He started.

I held up my hands defensively, as well as the gun, revealing it to be a tranquilizer gun. "Chill out, it's only a dart gun. He'll be fine. It just shuts him up so he doesn't complain all the way to the station. I already told you: I don't kill EVERYBODY." I said.

"It would be preferable that you don't kill anyone at all." NVRmore muttered. "Come one, let's go."


	5. Working Together

Soon enough, we arrived at the location where Penguin had Harley. "Alright, we're here." I said, before noticing it was still only Batman, NVRmore and I. "Just us? Where are the others?" I asked.

"Superman and Diana were on there way, but then Metallo began attacking Metropolis. They're busy handling him. It's only us." Batman said.

"Fantastic. Three people without powers against gods know how many people on par with Bane." I groaned, before looking back at NVRmore. "Oh, right. Well... At least someone here has powers. That's SOMETHING." I said.

"How about you stop bitching and let's get some work done, alright?" NVRmore said angrily before walking through the walls.

I growled at this. "Bastard... It's like he's taunting me. Because he still has his powers and I don't." I snapped.

"You relied too much on your powers. You became careless and arrogant. Taking them away was suppose to teach you to be cautious and think about your actions. But NVRmore's right. You'll only ever think about yourself." He said, grappling to an open window, ziplining up to it.

I growled at this, but then began to think about what they said, trying to think of moments that proved them wrong. And not very many where coming up...

NVRmore hid himself in stealth once he was inside the building. Batman did the same, hiding in the rafters. Meanwhile, from outside, I had an idea, banging into the side of the warehouse once, before also grappling my way up like Batman had.

"Hey, did you hear something?" One thug asked.

"Yeah, it's coming from outside. Let's go check it out." Another said, the two leaving the warehouse to investigate the sound.

"Guards are gone. Let's move." I said over the earpiece Batman had given everyone.

"Alright then. Let's hurry." NVRmore replied, moving in.

The three of us then made our way into the main room, where Penguin was observing as a machine continuously sucked out Harley's blood. "This is a good day. Raking in thousands from selling this demon blood, making my men stronger and sucking the life out of the clown's girlfriend! It couldn't get better!" The avian obsessed criminal laughed.

"Typical villain monologue." I said to myself.

Harley growled at this. "Mr. J's gone! I ain't his girl no more! But I'll still make you pay for this, birdie!" She snapped. But then, due to the angle of the operating table, she was able to see Batman in the rafters. "Bats! Good timing! Get me out of here!" She yelled.

"What?!" Penguin asked, wheeling around and looking up, spotting Batman and I as I made my way up to the Dark Knight. "It's the Bat! And the Blade bastard! Men! Get in here and kill them!" He shouted.

"Damn. Our cover's blown." Batman said.

"Oh, you're fucking kidding me." I groaned.

Since NVRmore didn't appear to have been noticed, he moved to behind the machine and started dismantling it.

Batman and I dropped down as thugs began to pour in, all mutated by the demon blood. "What have you done, Penguin!?" Batman asked.

"What's it look like?! I've been making my boys bigger and better. As well as anyone else who can fork over a few hundred. A small price to pay to be able to knock around Batman like a ragdoll." He laughed.

"Maybe, but you know who can still knock THEM around? My kids." I said, having been secretly sending a text to my kids this whole time. In an instant, Saphyra, Saeka, Nasai, Nash and my daughter with Erika, Seri, appeared in front of us.

"What the?!" Penguin asked, shocked.

"You called your kids to fight demons?!" Batman demanded.

"Hey, they'll be doing it as a job in a few years, best to get a head start. Now, gather 'round, Children! Daddy's set up a play date for you!" I told them.

"Awesome! Who are we beating down!?" Nash asked.

"That's the spirit, son! Now, make sure you share your toys, don't leave Daddy's sight... And bring me the bodies. But most importantly, have fun!" I told them, watching as they rushed off. "Ahh, just warms your heart watching your kids at play." I said, wiping a tear away.

"And no killing!" Batman shouted after them.

My children unleashed a barrage of fireballs, separating the oncoming thugs into groups, before separating themselves, each one rushing in at a group of about 5 thugs.

 **Background Music: "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" by The Offspring**

Nasai jumped into the middle of his group, doing a breakdancing headspin, turning his legs into blood whips, lashing and cutting them rapidly as he spun, before blasting the legs out from under one of them with a fireball from both hands. The force from the fireball launched him into the air, allowing him to get back onto his feet. He then turned his hands into dragon-like claws, which he then set on fire, rushing in and stabbing the tripped up thug, flinging him into two more and shooting a fireball from his mouth and both hands at the same time, engulfing the three in a pillar of swirling fire, leaving them charred and unconscious, but alive. He then rushed at the remaining two, slashing them with blinding speeds, before stabbing his claws into the ground and raking them forward, creating a wave of fire and demon energy that sent them flying back into a wall behind them, unconscious.

Nash relied more on his dragon heritage, sprouting Draconic wings and a tail, his arms and legs also changing his hand and feet to claws and rushing in, slashing at the thug in front of him with his claws, doing a backflip and kicking him in the face and uppercutting the thug with his tail, launching them both into the air, before flipping forward and slamming his wings down into the thug, sending him into the ground. He then landed and folded his wings in, before opening them out at high speeds, the wind pressure launching away the thugs to his left and right. They crashed through a support beam, slamming into and stopping against the next one, where he bombarded them with blood bolts from his hands. One thug rushed behind him and tried to attack, but he jumped over him, wrapping his tail around his neck and slamming him headfirst into the other thug, knocking them both out.

Seri found herself quickly surrounded by the thugs, who all jumped at her at once. "Kaioken!" She announced.

"Kaio-what?" A thug asked, before she knocked all of them away with a massive round kick, flinging them all in one direction and pulverizing them with an onslaught of ki blasts. She rushed forward and unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks to one of them, locking her fists together and slamming him into the ground and used All Clear to send another one flying into a wall, knocking them both out. The other three hit the ground and recovered, rushing in at her. The first one threw a punch, but she disappeared and blasted him from behind Evil Explosion, sending him to the ground, unconscious. She turned around and perfectly countered the attack of the next one and pulverized him with Meteor Crash. "I've got you brat! I'll hit you harder than dynamite!" He shouted.

"Dynamite, huh? Not a bad idea..." She said, disappearing to dodge his next punch and reappearing behind him. "Mega-Ultra-Super-Hyper DYNAMITE KICK!" She announced, beating the mutated thug with a barrage of punches and kicks, before lighting her foot on fire and delivering one final and literally explosive kick. "We may be kids, but we're still Blades!" She said, doing a pose similar to Jaco's.

Saeka rushed in at the first thug, her legs on fire as she hit him with a flying kick, doubling him over. She then did a front flip and knocked him down with an axe kick, creating a katana of pure fire and slashing the thug's back, the flames spreading over his body, but his healing factor saved him and repaired the damage, but at the cost of draining too much energy for him to stay conscious. She then creates another fire katana and slides under the legs of another thug as he rushes at her, slashing his legs to stun him, before kicking him into another thug, beginning to circle the two while spinning and slashing with her blades, searing and cutting the two until their healing factors, too, were overworked and they passed out. The last two rushed at her, but she turned the flame blades into fireballs and launched them at the thugs, engulfing them in flames and leaving them charred, before they passed out.

Lastly, Saphyra used her metal powers to make herself titanium ninja garb and rushed at the thug in front of her with a scimitar, slamming the butt of the handle into his forehead, stunning him before slashing him and knocking him down, creating and pinning him with 2 spears in each limb and knocking him out with a kick to the head. Two thugs rushed in from behind her, so she morphed the scimitar into a hammer, spinning and slamming them into a wall, creating a second hammer and flinging both into each of their heads, knocking them out. The next one rushed at her, but she created a katana, rushing in and slashing his waist, dropping him to his knees in pain and shock, before turning the katana into a mace and smashing him in the head with it, knocking him out. The last one charged as well, only to charge into a puddle of molten iron she created, which then encased his feet, welding them to the floor and trapping him, allowing Saphyra to create an anvil above his head and let it drop on him, knocking out the final demonized thug.

 **End Music**

"Yep. No doubt about it. Those are my kids." I said.

"Make sure they don't go too far." NVRmore stated, having dismantled the machine.

"What the!?" Penguin asked, looking back to see the machine dismantled, Harley falling to the ground, free from the machine.

"Hey... Thanks, new guy... Nice mask..." She said, before passing out.

"Uh... no problem." NVRmore said awkwardly before confronting the Penguin. "You're going to jail, Penguin. Your whole operation is over."

"I don't think so, freak!" Penguin said, pulling out a vial of demon blood from his pocket and injecting himself, his muscles growing dramatically. However, unlike the others, who gained muscles, but not height, Penguin began to gain height as well until he was roughly the size of Killer Croc.

"What?! No... That's not right! Low-tier demon blood can't cause a transformation like that... It has to be mid-tier blood... At LEAST." I said.

"Dad!" My kids all shouted, rushing in to help, but I held a hand out.

"No, kids! Stay back! This one's ours." I said, rushing in.

 **Background Music: "This is Gonna Hurt" by Sixx A.M.**

NVRmore turned intangible and dared Penguin to attack him. Penguin instantly rushed forward and tried to grab the vigilante, only to find out he couldn't. "Blast you, little wanker!" He growled, before looking at Batman, who was in the process of bringing down the final thug. "Fine. If I can't get you, I'll finally kill the Batman!" He snapped, storming towards the unaware Dark Knight.

"Batman, watch out!" NVRmore called out, chasing after the transformed villain. He turns tangible and grabs Penguin into chokehold, tightening his grip.

Penguin, however, easily grabbed NVRmore and flung him into Batman, knocking the two vigilantes down. He walked up and raised both fists in an attempt to crush them, before an onslaught of bullets hit him, staggering him back. "Back off, Big Bird!" I shouted, getting to the two vigilantes and pulling them up. "You guys okay?" I asked.

"You're going to kill him! No guns!" Batman snapped.

"He's fine, look! The wounds are already healed." I said, pointing to Penguin as, indeed, Penguin's flesh healed and pushed the bullets out of his skin. "Oh, that's not good..."

"Guess I'll use the same solution again." NVRmore mutters as he gets and takes out a handful of pellets. He dives at the Penguin while turning intangible, going through leave but leaving the pellets inside him.

The pellets went off, but unfortunately, Penguin appeared to be completely unaffected. "What in the bullocks was that!?" He demanded.

"That won't work anymore. Mid-level demons and higher are completely immune to basically every kind of drug, poison or disease. The only way we're bringing him down is to hit him 'til he dies!" I shouted, before noticing their glare. "Oh, sorry. Until we knock him out." I corrected.

"That piece of information would've been more preferable to hear earlier." NVRmore stated, shooting a taser at Penguin to shock him jolts of electricity.

The taser did seem to shock Penguin, but he wasn't greatly slowed down and continued to charge, but was knocked off-course by an explosive batarang to the face. "Exactly. We need all the information we can get! Unless you're hiding something from us!" Batman said.

"I only thought we were dealing with low-class demons and demon blood." I explained.

"Yeah, well, now we're not. So tell us what we need to know, damn it!" NVRmore shouted, throwing explosive disks at the transformed villain.

"You know everything now. Just keep hitting him!" I said, slashing and shocking him with my Ardat sword, but the wounds seal harmlessly seconds after they're inflicted.

NVRmore let out an annoyed sigh and used his taser again to shock the Penguin. "It's no use, ya bloody idiots! I can take you all down without breaking a sweat!" Penguin snapped, kicking away NVRmore and smacking me away as I began shooting at him with Last Regrets once again.

NVRmore cursed as he got kicked away. As he looked up, he noticed one of the building's steel bars. The vigilante signaled Batman, pointing up to it. Batman nodded, flinging some explosive batarangs at the steel bars and sending them down on Penguin.

NVRmore watched as the steel bars crashed onto Penguin, hoping that they'll be enough to knock him out. They did indeed slow him down, but Penguin wasn't done yet. "It ain't over, Batman! I'm finally gonna get rid of you! Then all of Gotham's gonna bow to me!" He shouted, throwing off the beams, one of them falling on and pinning down NVRmore. Penguin then rushed at Batman and punched him, sending him to the ground. The Dark Knight then pulled out 3 explosive batarangs just as Penguin grabbed him and pinned him to a wall, forcing him to drop the batarangs. "I'm gonna enjoy squeezing the life out of you!" He laughed, trying to crush Batman.

A loud gunshot rang out and Penguin dropped Batman, Looking up, he saw me blasting Penguin with a shotgun, still not doing nearly enough damage to be lethal, but definitely pushing Penguin back. "NVRmore! One more of those discs to his face!" I shouted to him.

"Fine. This better be enough to knock him out." NVRmore said, turning intangible to move through the beam. He turns tangible to throw an explosive disk to Penguin's face. The disc hit Penguin in the face, sending the mutant reeling and, after struggling for a moment, finally going down.

 **End Music**

"Oh, gods, FINALLY." I sighed in relief. "Good work, man." I said to NVRmore. "Bats, you okay?" I asked.

"I'll be fine." The Dark Knight said.

"Great. So, Harley was where they were getting the low-tier demon blood, but what about the stuff Penguin used?" I asked.

"We'll have to ask her when she wakes up." NVRmore stated, gesturing to the unconscious clown.

"Fair enough. You two take them and I'll reconvene with my clan's reconnaissance team and see if they have any new information." I said, walking towards the exit where my children were waiting, before stopping and sighing. "Hey, uh... Good work today." I said.

"You weren't bad yourself. At least you and your kids didn't kill anyone on this mission." Batman said.

"Alright then. I'll contact you if I get any new information." I said.

"Right. We'll do the same." Batman said.

I reunited with my children near the exit. "Great job, kids. Your first mission and you passed with flying colors." I told them.

"Alright! Do you think we can have dragon steak for super tonight?" Nasai asked me.

"You bet, buddy. You earned it." I said before Seri used Instant Transmission, sending us back home.

"Hm. There MAY be hope for him after all." Batman said.

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll just have to see. NVRmore replied.


	6. Tracking Down the Truth

The League had brought Harley back to the Watchtower, where they had Doctor Fate return her to being a human, along with all the defeated thugs. NVRmore now sat with her in the Watchtower's interrogation room. "Alright, Miss Quinn. What can you tell us everything that led to your abduction and if you heard anyone Penguin was talking to." NVRmore asked the villainess.

"Well, at first I thought Penguin came for me because he was still mad at my Puddin', wanting to hurt him even in death, but when his thugs came and captured me, he said somethin' about baldy being happy. Then, when they started taking the blood out of me and passing it around, Luthor came and gave Penguin that vial he used against you and the bat. And that demon monster that killed my Puddin'." Harley explained, crying at the memories of the Joker's death at my hands.

"I see. So Lex Luthor is behind this operation." NVRmore stated.

"Yeah. I don't know what he's up to, but if he's spreading this demon stuff around, it's gotta be big." Harley said.

* * *

NVRmore exited the room, where Batman, Wonder Woman and an irritated Superman waited for him. "Luthor. Of course. But what would he want with the demon blood? His usual plans revolve around getting rid of me. How would the demon blood help him accomplish that?" Superman asked.

"Maybe it isn't just you he's after." NVRmore suggested.

"It makes sense. If he thinks a hero like Superman is a threat, then he must be terrified of the thought of murderous demons like Sai and his clan coming for him." Batman theorized.

"It's likely his high status and being a well-known public figure is why they haven't already killed him. However, if they catch wind of this, that may change quickly." Wonder Woman said.

"Then we'll have to go find what Lex is hiding and get him back in jail before Sai and his family get their hands on him." Superman said. They went to the computer and created a zeta tube and stepped through, appearing in front of LexCorp.

"I'm sure you know a way inside, don't you Superman?" NVRmore asked. "That way we can get to him by surprise."

"I usually just fly straight through one of the windows and confront Luthor about his plans directly." Superman said.

"Simple, but it gets the point across." Wonder Woman said.

"Might as well go with that approach then." NVRmore agreed.

Superman nodded, grabbing onto NVmore's arm as Wonder Woman did the same for Batman, the two heroes flying to the top of the building with their teammates and flying through one of Lex's giant, conveniently open windows. "Luthor. You've got a lot of explaining to do this time." Superman told him.

"We're aware of your operation involving the demon blood." NVRmore said.

"Demon blood? I have no idea what you're talking about. Everyone knows that demons are nothing but myths. Even if they were, I'm an upstanding citizen. What would I have to gain by affiliating with such monstrous creatures?" Luthor said, clearly lying through his teeth and loving it, based on his confident smirk, but they had nothing to prove him wrong.

"Don't lie, Luthor. I can read your mind. Not only that, we have Harley Quinn as a witness. We know who you're targeting some dangerous people, and you're a dead man the moment they find out. You're just lucky we found sooner." NVRmore stated.

"Harley Quinn? You trust the word of a psychotic murderer? I thought you heroes were supposed to be better than that. And if you really can read minds, feel free." Luthor said confidently.

NVRmore tried to read Luthor's mind, but for some reason, he couldn't. "Alright, something's up. Why can't I read your mind?" NVRmore demanded.

Luthor simply smirked. "I have my ways." He told the vigilante. Secretly, he had a device at the base of his neck that protected his mind, hidden underneath his shirt and suit jacket, but he wouldn't reveal that to the heroes. "I believe we're done here." Luthor said, turning away from them and sitting at his desk. The heroes glared for a moment, but he made a shooing motion and they reluctantly left.

"He's using something to keep him mind shielded." NVRmore told the heroes.

"It's alright, it isn't your fault. Luthor is clever and covers all his bases." Wonder Woman assured him.

"If he was that easy to deal with, he wouldn't have gotten nearly as far as he has in the world." Batman agreed.

"Still, we have nothing. I hate to say it, but once again, Sai may be our best bet." Superman suggested.

"If he finds out Luthor is involved, he and his clan will surely try to kill him." Wonder Woman said.

"He said he'd have his clan's information branch look into the accident. It's possible they already know." Batman countered.

"Then we'll have to make sure they don't kill Lex while also getting evidence to prove him as the mastermind of this operation." NVRmore stated.

"You're right. Well, I suppose there's no point in delaying this. I'll go get Sai and meet you all back at the Watchtower." Superman said, flying away.

* * *

After a few minutes, the man of steel arrived at the Blade Clan's island and floated above my family's mountain home. He used his enhanced vision to find me sitting with some of my children in the temple's courtyard. He lowered himself down and listened in to the end of the story I was telling my children.

"And then, fueled by the energy my friends had given me, I pushed my energy output to its absolute limit and overpowered Demigra's attack and completely vaporized the demon god, completely erasing him from existence. And that's how I saved the universe from Demigra and he'll never threaten it again. Because Daddy killed him." I told them, before looking up at Superman as I mentioned killing Demigra, enjoying the chance to get under the man of steel's skin.

"I was wondering if I could speak with you." Superman told me.

"Sure. Did you find out who was dealing with Penguin?" I asked.

"We have. I'm sure that you have as well." Superman answered.

"Yes. Lex Luthor. It turns out, Penguin had a LexCorp business card with a number written on it that connects directly to Luthor himself. We found it after you took Penguin and Harley away." I explained.

"Yep! I found it!" Nasai announced proudly.

"Yeah, you did. Good job, buddy." I said, pulling my son into a hug and kissing the top of his head.

"What do you plan to do?" Superman asked.

"Priority one is stopping the demon blood operation. Once we're certain that's done, we go after Luthor." I explained, noticing Superman's look of worry. "Relax, we're not gonna kill him. It's a pain in the ass covering up when big names like him disappear." I added.

Superman used his X-ray vision to examine my heart. He can always tell if a person is lying or not based on the pace of their heartbeat.

"What? If it was easy or we thought we could get away with it, we would've killed him a long time ago. The fact that we haven't already killed him should be enough to calm you down, because if we haven't done it by now, we probably aren't going to." I explained.

"Alright, I believe you." Superman said.

"I appreciate it." I said gratefully.

Then, one of my cousins, dressed in the classic ninja garb, rushed up to me. "Sai." He said, handing me a disk. "We've been following and monitoring Luthor as you requested. You will see on the disk, we followed him to where we believe he's obtaining the mid-tier demon blood, but we were unable to enter or record evidence that Luthor is connected to the operation. We have footage of him entering and exiting, but nothing when he's on the inside." He explained.

I took the disk and nodded. "It's enough. You've done well. Continue monitoring him to find out if he has any more operations running." I instructed, to which he nodded and left. I then turned to Superman. "We should get to the Watchtower and inform the League." I suggested. "So, will Batman send a ship or what? How will I get there? I can't survive in space without my powers." I said.

"Just hang onto me, and you'll be teleported to the Watchtower." Superman instructed.

"Will it be by those Zeta tubes? Because no offense, but I think I'd trust Lobo and his space hog before I trusted those things." I said.

"The Zeta Tubes are faster and safer," Superman replied. "Besides, Lobo killed his entire peaceful race just to make himself feel unique. He wouldn't hesitate on killing you for the right price."

"Oh, Lobo and I go way back. Someone put a price on my head to bring me to them, I let Lobo bring me to them, then paid him to kill the guy, now we're drinking buddies. Or, we were, before you put that seal on me, now I can actually get alcohol poisoning." I told him. "But, if you're sure it's safe, then I guess I'll try it." I said, hanging onto him like he instructed.

The Zeta tubes transported the two of us into the Justice League Watchtower.

* * *

We arrived at the Watchtower and I quickly felt over my body and let out a sigh of relief when I confirmed I was in one piece. "Okay, not bad." I said, then walked over to the computer, where Batman and NVRmore waited, less than thrilled to see me. "Wow, you sure know how to make a man feel welcome." I said sarcastically, holding the disk out to the Dark Knight.

"You never give us a reason to welcome you." Batman stated.

"How about evidence that at least links Luthor to this location. Nothing to prove he's in on what they're doing, but it at least proves it's a place of interest for him. And in the process, we're also shutting down another place supplying thugs with demon blood that lets them tear apart your precious Gotham and Metropolis and... I don't know, whatever other cities you all care about." I said, offering him the disk.

"Good to know that you're willing to help out of the kindness of your heart." Batman replied in a sarcastic tone, taking the disk. "I'll run the disk in my computer." He said, inserting the disk.

"Hey, I'd still be dealing with this even if there wasn't a chance to get my powers back. I still do the same thing as you, protect the innocent from things that seek to harm them. I just have a different way of going about it." I said, looking to the monitor for the information to pop up.

"Which is taking lives." Batman stated, posting the information from the disk onto the monitor.

"A VERY different way of going about it. I never said it was better... To your face..." I said, mumbling that last part.

Batman glared at me and continued to work on the disk. "Here is the information that you've provided us." He said.

"Nice. Why is it always a warehouse?" I asked as images of a warehouse in Star City appeared.

"We should contact Green Arrow. He operates in Star City." NVRmore said.

"Good idea. You guys do that, I'll head down and wait for him at the warehouse." I said.

"You think that's a good idea since your kids coordinated an attack on his base?" NVRmore questioned.

"That was my kids, not me. I had nothing to do with it. That would be like blaming Batman for something Robin did." I said with a shrug.

"Just pointing it out that he's not going to trust you, though it's not like he didn't in the first place." NVRmore pointed out.

"Well, I don't trust you guys, either. So that makes it even, I guess." I said, heading towards the Zeta Tubes. I hesitated for a moment, but then stepped through.

* * *

Basically the instant I was through the portal, I arrived at the warehouse. "Huh. I'd still prefer Instant Transmission, but I guess those tubes aren't so bad." I said, dusting myself off, waiting for Green Arrow.

"They told me you would be here." Green Arrow said, walking towards Sai. "They stated that I had to work with you. Personally, I don't like that decision." He added as he approached me until our faces were a couple of inches away. "And personally, I still don't like you." The archer warned, before he turned and walked away from me.

"That's a shame. Honestly, I always thought you were one of the tolerable League members. For what it's worth, I'm sorry about your base. I didn't know my children were attacking it. I was still unconscious at that point." I explained as we approached the warehouse and looked into one of the windows.

"Well prove to me that your sorry by helping us stop all this going on. Without killing." Green Arrow said.

I hesitated for a moment, but sighed and nodded. "You have my word." I told him.

"Good. Let's go." The archer replied.

We silently entered the warehouse, making our way to a door in the back where my recon team always lost track of Luthor. We opened the door to find a set of stairs leading to an underground level. "Oh, great. They're getting smarter and going underground. Being stealthy just got a little harder." I said.

"Then we'll just have to be extra stealthy." Green Arrow stated as he descended the staircase.

"Well, I guess I don't have any better ideas." I said, following him. The two of us saw a factory where several demons mid-tier demons were being drained of blood, which were sent by tubes into bus-sized storage tanks, that then deposited the blood into bottles that would fill be able to completely fill at least 10 syringes that were carried on a conveyor belt, packaged into boxes of 12 and put onto carts that the thugs were carrying away to an unknown location. "Damn! Each of those bottles could turn at least 10 thugs into demonic mutants. At this rate, they probably have enough for an entire army!" I said with a glare.

"We have to shut this operation down NOW. Any ideas?" Green Arrow said.

"First, we need to destroy those storage tanks, then kill the demons so they can't be taken and brought to a new facility, then finally get rid of all the bottles." I explained.

"Okay, yeah. That's not bad... But! What about all the armed thugs around everywhere that will probably shoot us on sight or worse, dose up on some more demon blood if they find us?" He questioned.

"We'll need to cause a distraction. Something to get their attention and lure them to one place out of our way, but not so big that it puts them on high alert or exposes us." I theorized.

Green Arrow was shocked at this. "Man, I'm impressed. That's almost like something Batman would come up with. If nothing else, you're definitely thinking smarter without your powers." He said.

"Don't push it..." I warned him dangerously. I then looked around and noticed a pipe running along the ceiling and going above where the thugs were transporting the boxes and noticed the floor was tile, a plan now forming in my head. "How careless of them. They don't have a wet floor sign." I said, pointing out my findings to Arrow.

"Not bad." He complimented, firing an arrow into a valve and breaking it off, causing water to begin leaking, making the tile wet and slippery, causing at least 4 thugs to trip and tip their carts over, pouring open their boxes and breaking dozens of bottles of demon blood, causing several thugs to run over and begin arguing about the mess.

"Good. Now we just need to destroy the machines and get rid of the demons they're getting the blood from." I said.

"Right." Green Arrow agreed, starting to leave, but I grabbed his arm.

"And you DO understand that get rid of them means kill them, right? These aren't humans. They're dangerous beasts. And even if you or any other human saved them, they won't hesitate to rip you to shred and lick up your blood." I told him.

"Fair enough. Besides, they'll probably just pop back up in Hell, right?" He asked.

I paused for a moment, before... "Yeah, let's go with that." I lied, heading towards one of the blood pumping rooms. I stabbed the demon in the head with my Ouroboros katana, then set up some C4 on the blood machine and moved to the next room. I set C4 up on the blood machine there as well and used the tentacles of my Kraken gauntlets to rip the demon apart. As I did this, Green Arrow, perhaps unsurprisingly, shot the demon in the chest with an arrow and fires a timed explosive arrow into the blood machine, repeating the process in the next room, only this time stabbing the demon in the head with a pair of arrows.

We met back up in the rafters above where the thugs were still arguing. "Alright, the timer should be going off in a few seconds. Once it does, these guys will be completely off-guard. So we drop down and take them out." Green Arrow said.

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed.

"And no killing this time." He warned me.

"Yeah, yeah, you Justice League pansies are an inspiration to starry-eyed boy scouts everywhere, let's get this over with." I said, rolling my eyes and pulling out a detonator.

Oliver growled at my comment, but looked at his bow to see the timer on his arrows had five seconds left. He waited until the very last second, then looked at me. "Now!" He announced and I hit the detonator. Both of our explosives went off, causing the building to tremble and causing the thugs below to look around in panic. We then dropped down in the middle of them, Green Arrow beating them, using his bow like a staff, as well as the occasional punch, kick or other strikes while I stuck to my Kraken gauntlets and Gharial greaves.

Arrow jabbed his bow into one of the thug's stomachs and flung him over himself, throwing him into another one, hitting two more rushing at him with a jumping round kick, before pulling out a boxing glove arrow and firing it into the face of a thug coming at him. Oliver then rushed into a small group, spinning his bow with impressive speed and skill, battering several more thugs with it and knocking them down, swinging it in a wide arc to knock down three more thugs and firing an arrow filled with liquid nitrogen into the floor in front of him, causing the thugs to trip on the ice and crash into each other in a pile, allowing him to easily knock them out with a few quick whacks to the face with his bow.

I kicked a thug in the chest to knock him down and stomped the ground with my greaves, sending a column of stone up to smash him in the chin, uppercutting and elbowing another thug before kicking him to the floor and using the tentacles on my gauntlets to grab two thugs and smash them together, knocking them out. I then jammed my right foot into the ground and pulled up a soccer ball-sized rock, flinging them at the thug's rushing at me, before lashing out with all the tentacles on both gauntlets, the tentacles flailing wildly and smacking all of the remaining thugs in several places, before taking them all down with one final smack to the face. One of them had somehow broken away from the fight just as it was starting and came to try and sneak attack me from behind, but I simply brought my fist up and knocked him out like Rafiki in the Lion King.

"Well, I think that just about takes care of them." Green Arrow said.

"And we're certain that's all of them?" I said, gathering them up with my gauntlets' tentacles to be restrained for the police.

"Sorry, to say, but you missed one." A voice rang out. We turned to see a woman with short whitish-blonde hair and yellowish reptilian eyes. She wore black eyeliner, which slightly obscured her features and threw her unusual eyes into sharp contrast. She had many tattoos across her upper body and arms and wore close-fitting snake-skin clothing, as befitting her moniker.

"Copperhead." Green Lantern said.

"Who now?" I asked.

"She's one of Batman's villains and, as far as the non-enhanced villains go, she's a tough one." He explained.

"Well, to be fair, your girlfriend isn't enhanced either, but she can scream louder than a volcano eruption and react to a thousandth of a second." I said. "That stupid seal couldn't at least have limited me to that? Give me SOME chance, but no. Weak as any regular human. Bullshit." I grumbled.

He rolled his eyes at this. "She's also a member of the Legion of Doom. Does that mean they're all in on this, too?" He demanded.

"Just a small handful Luthor thought would be best for the situation. The chips fell in my favor." She explained.

"To be fair, you already look like a demon." I said.

"And now, I will be one!" She declared, pulling out a syringe of glowing demon blood.

"No! Shoot that syringe now!" I told Green Arrow, equipping my Doomspore miniguns to my arms and starting to fire, but Green Arrow knocked my guns down with his bow. "What are you doing?!" I demanded.

"We told you, no killing! I knew you couldn't be trusted!" He snapped.

"You fool! That syringe she's got has high-tier demon blood in it! She could take on Giganta if she injects that stuff!" I snapped.

"Oh, crap..." He said, both of us turning our attention to her and seeing her inject the blood.

"Just going on record, this is your fuck up." I said.

Suddenly, she began to transform, growing at least three times her size and sprouting a long snake-like tail as the nails on her hand extended at least a foot and became black and hard as rock, with her feet becoming similar to a raptor-like dinosaur's complete with the toe claw. Her face extended outward and her teeth became like needles, in addition to a pair of fangs on the upper jaw. She then looked at us and let out a roar, before smirking. "Dinner." She said.

We looked at her in shock for a moment, before looking at each other, then back to her. "You know what? I gotta make a phone call. Have fun with that." I said, running into one of the rooms where the blood was being pumped out of the demons.

"What?! You coward!" Green Arrow snapped at me, before looking back as she charged at him.

 **Background Music: "Indestructible" by Disturbed**

Oliver rolled out of the way as Copperhead rushed at him and swiped at him with her claws. He got up and turned to her, drawing back an explosive arrow and firing directly in her face. This seemed to stun her for a bit, allowing him to rush in and land some powerful strikes with his bow, but this did nothing. And she soon recovered from the explosion and smacked him into a wall with her tail. She then rushed in, preparing to slash him with her claws, but just before she could crush him between herself and the wall, she was hit by two small explosions in the head and shoulder. "What?!" She snapped, glaring in the direction the explosions hit her from, only to be hit with two more explosions, staggering back.

I was standing in the doorway of the blood room I ducked into, with Ouroboros now in its bow form, pulling the string back and creating two more fang arrows from the demon snake bow, lightning them with a lighter and firing them at Copperhead, doing a bit more damage to her, but she was slowly overcoming the shock and starting to power through the explosions towards me. Thankfully, Green Arrow snapped out of his shock and fired an ice arrow at her feet, freezing her to the ground, running up her back and jumping off, flipping in front of her and firing a puddy arrow into her face, blinding her with the stick substance and hurrying to my side, readying his own explosive arrows. "Thought you ditched me." He said.

"Just calling for some back-up. We just have to stay alive until them... for five minutes. And considering she nearly killed you in one... I'd say it's 50/50." I explained, this time firing the arrows without fire, the fan arrows sinking into her and injecting their poison. Nothing lethal, unfortunately, but definitely enough to give us some time. "That should buy us a few minutes." I said.

"Not bad. Let's keep it up." Green Arrow said, rushing at her and sliding between her legs, using his bow to trip her. Unfortunately, he forgot to factor in her new tail and she slammed it down on him. She then quickly got up and tried to bite him, but he managed to plug her mouth with another boxing glove arrow, then struck her several more times with his bow, but this did little more than the last time and she kicked him back into a wall, having also sunk her large raptor toe claw into his chest. Not enough to hit anything important, but more than enough to cause significant bleeding.

She tried to rush in at him again, but I switched to my Last Regrets revolvers on my hands and feet, unloading on her and managing to do decent damage to her demonic hide. I even managed to get her down on one knee for a moment. "Alright. Time to finish this!" I said, rushing in with my Minotaur axe, jumping and preparing to plunge the axe into her chest like Thor did to Thanos, only in this case, going for the head wouldn't be necessary. But just as I was in range and prepared to swing, she raised her head and opened her mouth, firing a huge beam of red energy that blasted me back into and through a wall.

"Sai!" Green Arrow shouted. I pushed a bit of rubble off of myself, allowing me to breathe, but I was decently injured and definitely out of the fight. She angled herself at me and prepared to fire another beam and finish me off, but Oliver suddenly jumped on her back and pulled her head back, causing the beam to miss. He then delivered several knees to her head, dealing at least some damage to her and further distracting her, until she managed to grab his leg and throw him away, causing him to land next to me. She then grabbed his bow and snapped it. "Dang it! That's the third one this year!" He complained.

I looked at him in disbelief. "You... saved my life..." I said in disbelief.

"Hey, it's what we do." He said, helping get a bit more debris off, before looking at her. "Too bad it doesn't look like it will matter." He said as she let out a furious roar and charged at us. We both then heard something. "Wait. Is that... Born to be Wild?" He asked.

Suddenly, something smashed through the roof and slammed into Copperhead, before breaking and sending her into through three metal support beams, causing the metal walkway above her to collapse on her. The space hog then came to a stop and Lobo got off, cracking his knuckles. "Hey there, Sai! I ain't late to the party, am I?" He asked.

I smiled widely at the reinforcements we just received. "Lobo, you crazy bastich! Words cannot express how good it is to see you!" I told him.

"Yeah, you too. Just hang tight and get that money and booze ready for me! I'll make me some boots out of this lizard lady and be right over." He said, engaging Copperhead as she got back up.

"What is he doing here?!" Oliver asked.

"Oh, we're drinking buddies. I offered him a solid 10,000 bucks and 10 twelve-packs if he came and helped us out." I explained. "And don't worry, I told him not to kill her." I assured him.

"Alright, snake chick. I'll give you the chance to give up and get a little sugar from the main man, or you can fight and I'll have myself a new wallet. Either way, I win." Lobo explained.

"Go to hell, freak!" She snapped, rushing in and biting him on the neck, injecting the demonic poison into him.

"Whoa... This is some next level stuff! I'm seeing things, man!" Lobo said, staggering as he struggled from hallucinations straight out of a bad acid trip. This allowed Copperhead to smack him around with her tail and claw him several times, before knocking him back into yet another wall.

"You're mine!" She shrieked, jumping at him and preparing for one final bite, but he quickly recovered and put a beer bottle over each of her fangs, which filled the bottles with her venom.

"Oh, boy. I'm gonna have some fun with this stuff later!" He laughed, before breaking her fangs off with the bottles and firing his shotgun into her chest, blasting her back. He then pulled out his chained hook and wrapped it around her legs, reeling her in and allowing him to knock her out with a couple of stomps to the face.

 **End Music**

"Perfect timing, Lobo. Thanks for the save." I said, handing him a check I'd written after I made the call to him.

"Hey, no problem. We're pals, right? And the main man always delivers. Besides, hard to say no when you pay me a boatload of money and beer." The Czarnian said.

"That I am. Here you go, my friend." I said, pulling the promised goods, although I was a bit slow from my injuries.

This was something Lobo noticed. "Hey, what's going on here? Why ain't you healin'?" He asked.

"These Justice League bastiches sealed my powers away." I explained, showing him the seal on my back.

Lobo was shocked at this, glaring at Green Arrow. "What?! You dirty mother-fraggers! You get that seal off-a him right now! None of my other drinking buddies can last as many rounds as him!" He snapped.

To his credit, though, the emerald archer wasn't intimidated. "He'll get his powers back if he can prove he deserves them by doing something selfless and heroic. Although, judging by the fact he's friends with someone like you makes me doubt he's capable of that." He said, glaring at both of us.

Lobo and I shook our heads at this. "I swear, you don't do their way and they want nothing to do with you. Like that time they kicked you off the League." I said, before looking to Green Arrow. "He just saved my skin, though, so I guess he's tolerable." I explained.

"How sweet." Green Arrow said, rolling his eyes. "Still, after this mission, I can ALMOST say the same about you. ALMOST." He said.

"Yeah, well you better hope he gets his powers back soon. Because if me and him ain't emptying out the bars of entire planets in the next few months, all you Justice League goody two-shoes will have to deal with the main man: Lobo!" Lobo threatened. "L as in lacerate! O as in obliterate! B as in disemBOWEL! And O as in... uh... I guess I can use obliterate again, what do you guys think?" He asked.

"That you're insane." Green Arrow said.

"I would've went with overkill for the second O. And as for the B, I would've gone for beheading, instead." I told him.

"Hey, that ain't bad! See, this is why we're friends." Lobo said, patting my back.

"Thanks man. You mind giving me a ride home?" I asked.

"Sure, hop on. Have a drink or two." Lobo said, opening one of the twelve packs and pulling out 4 beers, handing me two and downing two himself.

"Wait, what am I gonna do!?" Green Arrow asked.

"Get the rest of the League and get this place cleaned up? What else? I don't care." I said, popping the cap off one of the beers and chugging it as Lobo gunned it and made the space hog take off, the two of us leaving Green Arrow behind.

Green Arrow glared after us, shaking his head. "If that's the kind of crowd he hangs out with, I don't see that seal EVER coming off." He grumbled as he called the league, then got busy cleaning up.


End file.
